


Shots Gernay

by Conii



Category: Germán Garmendia - Fandom, Lenay Chantelle Olsen
Genre: F/M, German y Lenay, Gernay - Freeform, Internet, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, independientes entre sí, lo justo y necesario, quizás un poquito de angst, shots de Gernay, sin orden cronológico, solo momentos tiernos de Gernay
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conii/pseuds/Conii
Summary: Momentos de la vida cotidiana Germán Garmendia y Lenay Chantelle, plasmados en relatos cortos e independientes.• Los shots NO se relacionan entre sí.• NO hay orden cronológico.Los nombres y lugares no me pertenecen, pero la trama de cada shot, sí.





	1. Dunn

Germán, sumido en el silencio de su hogar californiano, de pronto lanzó su celular hasta el otro lado de la habitación, haciendo que chocara contra la pared para luego caer al suelo. La rabia y el dolor simplemente tomaron lo mejor de sí, y para su mala suerte, no encontró otra forma de tratar de liberarse de ese peso que le aplastaba el pecho. No supo por qué se le ocurrió hacer lo que hizo, pero por Dios que se arrepentía. Él sabía que no debía buscar su perfil, él sabía que no debía seguirla en Twitter, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. La necesitaba cerca, necesitaba sentirla cerca, pero mientras más lo intentaba, más daño se hacía.

No supo cuándo fue que cierta mujer le robó el corazón. Un día no era más que una buena amiga, y al otro su mirada celeste le hacía sentir escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. La pregunta era: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle a él? Tenía veinticuatro años, no era edad para enamorarse como un quinceañero, y más aún para llorar por un amor no correspondido. Pero ahí estaba: tendido en la cama, pensando en ella, recordando su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello claro, su voz.

Apretó los párpados cuando la presión en su pecho aumentó, y una imagen de las crueles se aparecía en su cabeza. La mitad del dolor que sentía era sólo por su culpa, y es que su hermano se lo había advertido mil veces _: "No la sigas en Twitter ni en Instagram, Germán. Y, por lo que más quieras, no entres a su página web. No lo hagas"._ Pero la tentación era grande y no obedeció. Germán entraba a Twitter, y cada vez que buscaba su cuenta, sentía que el piso se caía a sus pies. Dunn. Ese maldito apellido junto a su nombre. Lenay Dunn.

 _Tu apellido no es Dunn_ , pensaba. _Es Olsen. Sólo Olsen._

Y era ahí que todas sus ilusiones se destruían. Ella había cambiado su apellido por una razón: lo hizo por compromiso, porque el hombre que amaba tenía el apellido Dunn, y decidió unirse a él en matrimonio a pesar de tener que alterar su nombre de nacimiento. Lo hizo por amor, ella lo amaba, y Germán, lamentablemente, la amaba a ella. Era casi imposible el vivir sabiendo que alguien más ocupaba el lugar que él quería ocupar. Jason Dunn tenía la suerte de verla todas las mañanas y todas las noches, de comer con ella en el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena; de poder cantar con ella, de poder escuchar su voz cuando quisiera, de poder tocar su cabello rubio y decirle una y otra vez cuánto la amaba. Ese hombre era el más afortunado en el planeta entero, Germán odiaba su suerte. Lo envidiaba, quería quitársela, quería arrancarlo del camino.

 _Pero no es su culpa_ , pensó cuando la realidad llegó como una patada en el estómago. No, Jason Dunn no había cometido ningún pecado, él no había hecho nada malo. Lo único que hizo fue conocer a una mujer hermosa, enamorarse y casarse con ella. Él fue inteligente, y simplemente no desaprovechó la oportunidad de tener a la compañera de vida que cualquiera querría. Y entonces, ¿de quién era la culpa? Germán quería culpar a alguien, lo necesitaba. Quizás, si encontraba a un culpable, podría enfocar su rabia en él. La rabia era mucho más fácil de aguantar que el dolor.

 _Yo tengo la culpa_ , se dijo a sí mismo, de pronto odiándose por ser tan estúpido. Llevaba años casada, y aunque lo sabía, igual se enamoró. Se fijó en ella a pesar de que sabía que no tenía que hacerlo. Su corazón tenía dueño, amaba con toda su alma a alguien más, y no tenía ninguna intención de abandonarlo.

Dando un suspiro, Germán se dio una vuelta en la cama hasta poder mirar por la ventana. La desolación que sentía le impedía respirar, no tenía idea de cómo iba a salir del embrollo en que se había metido. Es verdad que el tiempo lo cura todo, pero, ¿cuánto tendría pasar? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? ¿Un año? ¿Iba a curarse alguna vez, siquiera?

No sabía, nunca se había sentido así antes, nunca había experimentado semejante sentimiento de una forma tan poderosa. Sabía que no era un juego, no se trataba de cualquier amor, sino que era en serio. Amaba a Lenay con cada fibra de su ser, y por más que quisiera pelear por ella, se trataba de una batalla perdida. Para ella, sólo eran buenos amigos y nada más. No iba a destruir su matrimonio de años por su causa, y en realidad, ¿quién lo haría?

Lo peor de todo era que, en algún momento, Germán pensó lo contrario. Sucedió durante esas veces en que él y Lenay se juntaron para pasar el rato como los amigos que eran. Ella le sonreía, y le daba la sensación de que era una sonrisa especial, una que solo él recibía. No era una normal, porque sus ojos brillaban y se hacían pequeños, y sus mejillas tan blancas se teñían de rojo. Germán se creyó muy suertudo cuando pensó que esa sonrisa era exclusivamente suya, y fue entonces que su estómago empezó a burbujear de emoción.  
Pero no, no era verdad. Ella era hermosa, todas sus sonrisas eran hermosas y sus ojos siempre estaban brillando. Las sonrisas especiales estaban guardadas bajo candado, y sólo su marido tenía la llave para disfrutarlas.

Sintiéndose insignificante, Germán se puso de pie y caminó hasta el otro lado del dormitorio. Recogió su celular, comprobó que la pantalla no se había roto, y lo desbloqueó. Tenía un WhatsApp pendiente.

 _"¡Mira lo que encontré!",_ decía Lenay, adjuntando una foto de una portada de revista colgando en un negocio, en la que Germán aparecía.

 _"Jaja :)",_ respondió sin más, incapaz de escribir algo mejor.

Abatido, dejó el celular sobre una silla, y nuevamente se acostó en la cama. Para su corazón ya no había más alternativas: debía olvidarse de Lenay sí o sí. Parecía imposible, pero estaba obligado a intentar hasta lograrlo. Iba a alejarse para siempre, iba a dejar de hablarle, iba a irse a otro lugar si era necesario. Tanto por él mismo, como por ella.


	2. Petición

Haciendo lo imposible por fingir que estaba calmado, Germán se arreglaba el cabello frente al espejo. A esas alturas, cuando llevaba arreglándose unos veinte minutos en el baño, ya se creía mujer. Usualmente, estando solo en casa, no solía darle demasiada importancia a su apariencia.

Sucede que esa noche sería distinta. Germán estaba muerto de los nervios, y por suerte no había nadie ahí para burlarse de él. En una hora cierta amiga llegaría a su departamento para pasar un rato juntos, y luego ir al cine. Y, bueno, la palabra "amiga" no era una que pudiera describirla muy bien. No era su amiga, era más que eso; pero tampoco era una novia, era menos que una novia. Quizás el término adecuado para describir lo que tenían era "amistad con ventaja". Sí, eso era más acertado. Porque se veían seguido, hablaban mucho por WhatsApp, y, ¿para qué negarlo? Se besaban y harto. Llevaban unos dos meses en ese extraño estado sentimental, y Germán pensaba que ya era hora de dar el siguiente paso.

La pregunta era: ¿cómo? Los últimos días, después de darse cuenta de que no quería que ella fuera una amante pasajera, se dedicó a pensar en cómo le pediría que fuera su novia. No podía ser una petición cualquiera, quería salirse de lo aburrido, y hacer que simplemente no pudiera negarse a estar con él. Había varias alternativas: durante la cena era una buena opción. Podía hacer un brindis, tomar su mano, y pedirle noviazgo. Qué suerte que tenía un vino guardado.

 _Pero eso es tan común_ , pensó Germán, agarrando el cepillo para lavarse los dientes.

Quizás podría ser en el cine, durante la película. Podría estirar un brazo tras su espalda, abrazarla, y susurrarle la pregunta al oído.

 _Sí, claro, mientras vemos Rápidos y Furiosos 7. Qué romántico_ , se dijo a sí mismo, de pronto preguntándose por qué no eligieron alguna película de amor o algo así. ¿Y si Lenay le decía que tenía un crush con Vin Diesel, así que la respuesta era no?

Salir a caminar tampoco era una mala alternativa. Había varias plazas cerca del departamento, así que podrían ir, sentarse en una banca entre los árboles, y decirle cuánto la quería bajo la luz de la luna.

 _Acaba de llover, está todo mojado afuera_ ; pensó con lástima, de pronto odiando la fuerte lluvia que azotó Santiago esa mañana.

Mirando su reflejo, soltó un suspiro. En algún momento tenía que pedirle noviazgo, pero debía esperar el momento adecuado. Quizás esa noche no llegaría, ni tampoco al día siguiente, o al día después de ese. Entonces, ¿cuándo será?

Unos golpecitos en la puerta hicieron que los latidos de su corazón se dispararan. Ella había llegado.

De pronto sintiéndose como un adolescente enloquecido por las hormonas, Germán se echó su perfume favorito, se miró al espejo una última vez, y salió del baño para abrir la puerta.

Si bien ya pensaba que Lenay era linda, esa noche su mandíbula casi cayó al suelo. Estaba radiante, no pudo evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza. Usaba un vestido rojo hasta la rodilla, botitas marrones y una chaqueta negra de mezclilla. Sus ojos celestes eran delineados por una sombra, y sus mejillas se teñían tiernamente de rosado. Desvió el rostro cuando Germán se le quedó mirando. Sólo ahí se dio cuenta de que la había incomodado.

—Ah... hola—balbuceó torpemente, rogando el no sonrojarse también—. Pasa.

 _Dile que se ve linda_ , se dijo a sí mismo, cuando ella entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás suyo.

—Eh...—se aclaró la garganta—Tú... ah... estás preciosa.

La sonrisa que le regaló hizo que la vergüenza valiera la pena.

—Gracias. Tú también estás muy guapo.

Aparentemente, ella no quería seguir charlando. Era eso, o quiso distraer a Germán para que no siguiera mirándola como si fuera un Ferrari nuevo. Sea cual sea la razón, hizo que ella se le acercara, rodeara su cuello con los brazos y le diera un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios.

—Hay un olor delicioso. ¿Qué preparaste?—le preguntó, aunque lo único que podía oler Germán era el aroma a manzanas que emanaba de su cabello.

—Adivina.

—¿Pizza?

Riendo, asintió.

—Pero es una pizza especial—respondió, tomándola de una mano y guiándola a la cocina, donde la mesa con cubiertos y platos los esperaba.

Movió una silla para que Lenay se sentara, y abrió el horno rogando que su pizza no se hubiese quemado. Por suerte (y gracias a Dios) se veía muy bien, salvo por unas gotas gruesas de queso que habían caído a la bandeja. _Ojalá que haya quedado queso en la masa_ , pensó.

Germán se quemó los dedos al tomar la pizza y ponerla en la mesa, pero fue bueno disimulándolo. Sintió alivio al ver a Lenay sonriendo.

—Así que lo dijiste en serio, ¿eh?—dijo ella, divertida—Finalmente hiciste tu pizza vegetariana-carnívora. Debo admitir que se ve bien. Y... no estoy segura, pero... la mitad que no tiene espárragos ni choclo es para mí, ¿cierto?

—No es como si yo fuera a comerme esos trozos de carne y jamón—respondió, tomando un cuchillo y cortando el primer pedazo para ella.

Sí, la probó y le gustó. ¡Qué alivio! Germán había estado muy preocupado, no solía cocinar mucho. Y, bueno, comprar la masa preparada y cortar ingredientes no era precisamente cocinar, pero algo era algo.

En fin. Como cada vez que se juntaban, en todo ese rato no pararon de conversar. Si había algo que le gustaba de Lenay, era que siempre había algún tema para tratar con ella. Los silencios incómodos no existían, ni tampoco las palabras pesadas o las miradas fulminantes. No sabía si era porque estaba enamorado, pero cuando estaba con Lenay, sentía que todo marchaba bien en la vida.

Mientras ella le contaba sobre el hotel en que se hospedaba, Germán se preguntaba (por enésima vez en el día) si ese era el momento para pedirle que fuera su novia. Ella lucía muy animada, le gustó la pizza, y se estaba sirviendo su primera copa de vino. Rápidamente se imaginó la escena, y su estómago se revolvió. ¿Y si le decía que no?

 _Demonios_ , gruñó internamente, odiando el hecho de que las palabras no fueran capaces de salir de su boca.

—...pero extraño a Paisley—suspiró Lenay, obligándolo a volver a prestarle atención—. Ella odia viajar, pero igual me gustaría encontrar un lugar aquí en Santiago donde pueda tenerla. En el hotel está prohibido, ya sabes. Si hubiera algún departamento que pudiera arrendar o algo así...

Uff, Germán estuvo a punto de decir algo estúpido como "quédate conmigo", por suerte se contuvo. No eran novios, no podía invitarla a vivir con él. Y no es como si no le gustara la idea tampoco, de hecho era muy tentador... ¡Pero tenía que pedirle noviazgo!

—Ah... Lenay...—dijo, dispuesto a dejar de un lado el terror y al fin arriesgarse.

—¿Sí?—respondió con ojos brillantes, expectantes.

Germán se aclaró la garganta. _Vamos, Garmendia, si no es tan difícil._

 _Son solo cuatro palabras. Dilo_.

—¿Quieres beber más vino?

 _Imbécil_.

—Oh... eh... sí, claro... por favor.

Sintiéndose estúpido y muerto de la vergüenza, puso más vino a su copa, evitando su mirada. Fue un milagro el no haber derramado ni una gota cuando su subconsciente le gritaba al oído: "¡Ya lo has hecho antes y no fue tan complicado!"

 _No es lo mismo_ , pensó con tristeza. Y era cierto, no podía comparar. Tenía veinticinco años, había tenido novias antes, pero ninguna mujer le había hecho sentir lo que sentía por Lenay. Su cariño por ella era tan grande, que estaba aterrado de decir algo tonto y terminar espantándola. ¿Qué haría entonces? Soñaba con ella todo el día, no quería que se alejara por nada del mundo. No quería arruinarlo.

Quizás era mejor que las cosas se mantuvieran como estaban. Estaba contento, ¿o no? ¿Para qué arriesgarse a que eso cambie para mal?

Miró hacia el frente. Lenay tenía sus ojos puestos en su plato vacío, y su piel era blanca como un papel. ¿Por qué? Hacía diez minutos seguía sonrojada.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó.

—Sí—dijo con una sonrisa, y Germán casi se desmayó cuando se dio cuenta de que no era una sonrisa feliz.

 _Oh, no_ , pensó _. ¿Qué hiciste ahora?,_ se dijo, repasando rápidamente los últimos segundos. Puede que se haya sentido mal por algo. ¿La pizza estaba mala? No, supuestamente le había gustado. ¿Le dijo algo tonto sin darse cuenta? No la insultó, ¿cierto? No le interrumpió ni nada mientras hablaba... ¿verdad?

—Oh, Lucy...—murmuró Lenay, de pronto poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la cocina hasta la sala de estar.

Germán la siguió con la mirada. Lucy, su gata, acababa de recostarse sobre el estuche de su guitarra, junto a un sillón. En la mañana había estado tratando de componer algo nuevo para la banda, pero estaba tan nervioso que no logró nada. Finalmente se rindió.

Suspirando, Germán la siguió. Lenay había agarrado a Lucy y la besaba en la cabeza. Una escena adorable. Lo hizo sonreír.

—Guau... ella no suele hacer eso con la gente—dijo sorprendido, viendo cómo Lucy usaba su pequeña lengua para lamer a Lenay en la mandíbula.

Incluso la gata la amaba.

—Bueno, quizás ya no soy solo "gente" para ella. ¿O sí, gatita?

Lucy maulló contenta, y Lenay la dejó caer al sillón, con la mirada fija en el estuche bajo sus pies.

—¿Estabas tocando?

—En la mañana, sí, pero nada muy genial. Llevo días sin ninguna idea nueva.

—Mmm... Mi padre dice que la comida inspira. ¿Te parece si lo intento?

Pero no esperó respuesta. Lenay se agachó, abrió el estuche, tomó la guitarra y se sentó en el sillón. Germán de inmediato se sentó a su lado, y felizmente oyó cómo ella empezaba a rasgar las cuerdas. Al principio fueron notas aleatorias, pero pronto creó un patrón. Era simple, pero hermoso. Ella era hermosa. Aunque cortara las cuerdas con un cuchillo, aunque lanzara la guitarra por la ventana, seguiría siendo hermosa. Vagamente, Germán se preguntó cuál era su secreto para ser tan linda. Lo estaba volviendo loco.

Una melodía conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Lenay había abandonado las notas improvisadas, y optó por una canción.

—¿Estás tocando algo de Juanes?—le dijo Germán, divertido.

—Síp—asintió, justo antes de ponerse a cantar _—. "Tengo la camisa negra, hoy mi amor está de luto. Hoy tengo en el alma una pena y es por culpa de tu embrujo_ "—con alivio, Germán notó que volvía a sonrojarse.

—No me sé esa parte—le dijo, encantado por cómo sonaba la canción con su precioso acento—. ¿Podemos cantar el coro?

Recibió un guiño color celeste con el pecho inflado de satisfacción. Lenay de inmediato cambió el ritmo de las cuerdas, y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que empezaran a cantar. Y lo hicieron al unísono.

_—"Tengo, tengo la camisa negra, porque negra tengo el alma. Yo por ti perdí la calma y casi pierdo hasta mi cama. 'Come on, come on, come on, baby' te digo con disimulo, que tengo la camisa negra y debajo tengo el difunto."_

Lenay soltó una risita cuando la canción terminó, y Germán la incitó a que no se detuviera. Era perfectamente capaz de quedarse ahí cantando con ella toda la noche.

—Vamos, toca otra.

Y aceptó. Lenay sólo tuvo que pensar un poco antes de rasgar las cuerdas de nuevo. Esta vez, era "Humanos a Marte" de Chayanne.

_—"Y en mi soledad, cuando quiera yo salir a buscarte, cuando mires a la luna y no está; cuando lleguen los humanos a Marte, mira, dejaré la vida pasar."_

Extrañamente inspirado, Germán agarró la guitarra. Eligió partir con "Don't stop believin'" de Journey, y más tarde, "Forever young" de Rod Stewart. Con Lenay cantó cada canción como si se tratara de un concurso de karaoke, y sí, pronto se convirtió en eso. Cantaron como si no hubiera un mañana, y sin importar cómo salieran las notas. Al final no interesó quién cantara mejor o quién se supiera más canciones: la estaban pasando bien, reían como nunca lo habían hecho, y Germán prácticamente olvidó que en menos de una hora tenían que estar en el cine.

—Espera, tenemos que cantar esta—dijo Lenay, con las mejillas rosadas por tanto reír, buscando música en su celular—. "I will always love you", de Whitney Houston.

—Es broma, ¿cierto?—respondió, ya imaginándose lo que vendría después.

—Nop. Prepara la garganta, Garmendia.

Fue un chiste, un griterío. Los vecinos quizás creyeron que alguien maltrataba a Lucy o algo así.

 _—"And iiiiiiiiiiiiiii, will aaaalways love yoooouuuuu"—_ chillaron ambos a todo pulmón.

Germán nunca había desafinado tanto en su vida, así que estalló en carcajadas. A través de sus párpados entrecerrados, distinguió a Lenay tosiendo y enjugándose una lágrima. Ella era perfecta para él.

—Lele, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Fue instantáneo: apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, ella dejó de reír y se le quedó mirando. Y Germán también se calló, por supuesto. Se tardó unos dos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y su estómago dio un vuelco. ¿Qué rayos había hecho?

 _Oh, oh_ , pensó mientras Lenay le miraba. _Arréglalo, imbécil. Di algo._

Pero no fue capaz, estaba absolutamente paralizado. Lenay no quitaba sus ojos de los suyos, y parecía no saber qué decir. Iba a negarse, por Dios. Iba a decirle que no quería ser su novia, que no estaba enamorada de él, que solo lo veía como a un amigo, que amaba a alguien más, que...

—Me encantaría.

 _¿Ah? ¿Cómo?,_ balbuceó su subconsciente.

—¿Ah?

Con su piel casi brillante por el profundo (pero adorable) sonrojo, le sonrió. Germán pudo admirar sus dientes blancos y parejos, parecían perlas.

—Me encantaría ser tu novia, Germán.

Aún cuando supo que el brillo de sus ojos celestes era por su causa, y aún cuando sintió sus finos labios acariciando los suyos, Germán creía que estaba en un sueño. Luego de días de agonía y una carencia espantosa de ideas, finalmente se dio cuenta de que las mejores cosas llegan cuando uno menos se las espera. Y, sí, había estado aterrado. Pero, ¿habrá alguna sensación más deliciosa que esa dicha después de sufrir?

Durante la película, Germán pasó un brazo por los hombros de su nueva novia, y se sintió inmensamente feliz al notar que ella, en vez de mirar a Vin Diesel, lo estaba mirando a él.


	3. Gatitos

_"El mundo es muy roto y triste a veces",_ esa era la frase que se quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza de Lenay desde el momento en que presionó el botón para apagar la cámara. Con una servilleta que halló sobre el escritorio, se limpió la nariz. Se sentía ridícula por ponerse a llorar por causa de un simple cortometraje de gatitos, pero no pudo evitarlo. Los gatos eran su debilidad, le encantaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos. Paisley, su querida gata mascota, estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia y la extrañaba cada segundo del día. Era su hija, su mejor amiga, a pesar de que de su parte no recibía más que maullidos y ronroneos. Pero le robó el corazón, al igual que cualquier otro animal que existiera. Eran ángeles sin alas, y el siquiera imaginar que alguno pudiera estar sufriendo le atravesaba el alma como una estaca.

Vagamente se preguntó qué dirían sus suscriptores si se enteraran de que seguía lloriqueando a pesar de ya haber dejado de grabar. Probablemente iban a reírse y era entendible. ¿A quién le daba tanta tristeza un video? ¿Por qué? Era solo una animación.

 _Porque era de gatos, porque era una familia de gatos en la que todos mueren por una enfermedad, y solo quedó el gatito más pequeño, sin sus padres ni su hermana_ , se respondió a sí misma.

 _Porque me imaginé a Paisley_ , continuó. _O a Lucy_.

Sintiéndose más ridícula que nunca, se puso de pie, acomodó su gorro de lana y salió de la oficina. Sólo tuvo que caminar unos metros para encontrar a la única persona que había para consolarla. Él estaba en la cama con el notebook en su regazo, escribiendo rápidamente en el teclado.

Un débil sollozo de Lenay lo hizo mirar hacia la puerta.

—¿Lele? ¡Oye! ¿Qué tienes?

Cabizbaja, se le acercó hasta sentarse a su lado. Germán de inmediato movió el notebook y pasó un brazo por su espalda.

—¿Qué pasa, bebé? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Apretando sus propios dedos, dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro.

—Vi un video y era muy triste.

—¿Sí?—dijo, alzando una mano para acariciarle el cabello—¿Y de qué se trataba?

—De gatos. Estaban enfermos, y morían. Eran una familia, y sólo vivió el gatito más pequeño. Se quedó solito.

Lenay estaba tan concentrada pensando en Paisley y en lo mucho que odiaría verla abandonada, que nunca notó que Germán hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ocultar su sonrisa.

—Oh, bueno. Sólo era un cortometraje, bebé, no era real. Yo también lo he visto, pero no debería afectarte tanto. Alguien lo inventó.

—Pero no deja de ser triste—respondió, enderezándose—. Hay gente que vive eso, ¿sabes? Personas que están enfermas, y le transmiten las enfermedades a sus hijos, y es solo cosa de tiempo antes de que vayan muriendo uno a uno, hasta que el último entienda que se ha quedado solo, y... ¿por qué te ríes?

Esa agonía interna fue reemplazada por frustración cuando finalmente vio la sonrisa que ya era imposible esconder.

—Eh... por nada. Es sólo que... es gracioso que te pongas así sólo por un cortometraje.

—No es gracioso—gruñó, frunciendo el ceño—. Apuesto a que no es verdad que lo has visto, sino, me entenderías. ¿Has pensado en que algo así le podría pasar a Lucy? ¿O a Paisley?

Las palabras de Lenay tuvieron el efecto que esperaba. La sonrisa de Germán desapareció de pronto, y fue tan repentino, que incluso se arrepintió de haber sido la causante.

—No lo había pensado.

—¿Ves? ¿Ves lo que digo?

Él suspiró, y claramente rendido, alzó una mano para remover un mechón de su cabello rubio, y dejarlo tras su oreja.

—A veces eres tan buena, Lele, que tú misma te haces daño. Sólo tú te pones a analizar un cortometraje de gatos.

Incapaz de negar, Lenay soltó una sonrisa triste.

—Pienso mucho las cosas, ¿cierto?

—Sí—asintió—, pero me encanta. Ven aquí.

Pensativa, se dejó abrazar apoyando una mejilla en su pecho, e inhaló la esencia deliciosa que emanaba de su cuerpo. Lenay no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí entre sus brazos, y reviviendo una y otra vez la historia de los gatitos. Pero sólo cuando sintió a Germán besándola tiernamente en la frente, se dio cuenta de que, quizás, debía ver cortometrajes tristes mucho más seguido.

•••

Lenay estaba estática como una piedra, mirando la pantalla de su computador, sin pestañear.

Su estómago estaba apretado, cada célula de su ser hervía de rabia. Y es que cuando editaba su video, no contó con que tendría que volver a ver todos los videos raros que los fans le mandaban para que reaccionara. Ahora, la cara de ese hombre moreno se reflejaba en su retina. El cursor del notebook estaba inmovil sobre la flecha para reproducir, pero Lenay no alcanzó a presionarla antes de quedarse mirando.

Ese tipo. El que agarró a un gatito y lo tiró desde un edificio hacia la calle.

Se le ocurrieron mil apodos para él.

Lenay inspiró hondo, y enterró las manos en su cabello. Insultar no era propio de ella, por muy enojada que estuviera. Sin embargo, la rabia le estaba ganando, y solo cuando se permitió a sí misma susurrar una serie de palabras, el peso en su pecho se alivió.

Debía admitir que insultar funcionaba.

Ahora pudo mirar la pantalla sin sentirse como una bomba a punto de explotar. La cara del hombre seguía ahí. Borrosa, por suerte.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó en un susurro.

¿Por qué había gente tan despiadada? ¿Por qué había gente sin corazón, sin una consciencia que frenara sus acciones?

¿Qué culpa tenía el gatito?

De pronto, Lenay se puso de pie, decidiendo que la edición del video podía esperar. Dando pisotadas, salió de su oficina al corredor, y dobló a la derecha donde la oficina de Germán estaba. Era la hora de trabajo, así que obviamente estaba ahí.

Empujó la puerta de un golpe y entró. Germán se sobresaltó por su entrada abrupta, pero la recibió con una sonrisa.

—¡Hola!

Su sonrisa desapareció al ver su expresión de seriedad. De estar más tranquila, Lenay se hubiera reído.

—Ah... ¿Qué tienes?

—Prepara tus cosas. Te espero en el auto. Vamos a adoptar un gato.

Lenay se volteó, cerrando la puerta de un portazo, dejando a Germán confundido y con un montón de preguntas colgando en su boca.


	4. Gajes del oficio

Dos días en casa de sus padres, y ya estaba agotada. Por supuesto, Lenay siempre supo que sería así: ayudar a montar una boda jamás fue fácil. Sin embargo, valdría la pena. Jayde lucía más feliz que nunca, y eso la motivaba a seguir ayudándole.

No todo era trabajo, por supuesto. Luego de varios meses viviendo en Chile, Lenay aprovechó el matrimonio de su hermana para viajar por unos días de vuelta a Minnesota. Un encuentro emotivo con los padres, la melancolía de entrar al dormitorio que usaba cuando niña, la alegría de ver a su gata Paisley, y la euforia al encontrarse con viejos amigos. Tantas emociones le hacían sentir viva. Aunque le fascinaba su vida en Chile, conocer gente nueva y costumbres distintas, nunca se cansaría de la agradable sensación de volver a su hogar.

Un día en particular, Lenay estaba sentada en el suelo de su dormitorio, rodeada de álbumes de fotos. Se le había encomendado la misión de buscar las fotos que saldrían en el video que iba a proyectarse en la boda. Alrededor suyo había, literalmente, pilas de álbumes esperando ser revisados. Jayde cuando bebé era el objetivo principal.

Junto a una de las pilas, yacía su celular. Cuando Lenay no le sonreía a alguna vieja foto, miraba de reojo el celular y suspiraba. Porque aunque se alejó un rato de Chile para pasar tiempo con su familia, no podía olvidar qué fue lo que la ató a Chile en primer lugar. Hablaba con él cada vez que podía, cada noche y cada mañana. Ambos estaban ocupados, pero eran capaces de hallar algún momentito para enviar un WhatsApp rápido y preguntarle al otro cómo estaba, adjuntar una foto aleatoria y quizás hasta un pequeño video.

Cuando las conversaciones terminaban, Lenay ya se encontraba echándole de menos de nuevo. Los días parecían ser más largos cuando estaba sin él, era como si su mera presencia acelerara las manecillas del reloj. Por suerte, su madre entonces aparecía y le pedía que completara alguna otra tarea para la boda. Así se distraía, y pronto se veía totalmente envuelta en sus labores. Vagamente se preguntaba si a él le sucedía lo mismo o no.

Pero hoy, sin embargo, su celular sólo había vibrado en la madrugada. Y sí, Lenay había marcado la fecha en su calendario, pero eso no significaba que no extrañara los mensajes constantes. _"Buenos días. Ya estoy en el lugar de la firma. ¿Estás despierta?",_ le dijo simplemente, a lo que respondió con un _"Síp. Suerte hoy, bebé",_ y de ahí nada más. Su última conexión fue a las ocho de la mañana, quizás ni siquiera había tocado su celular desde entonces.

Sin embargo, Lenay no pretendía ser egoísta. De hecho estaba más que orgullosa del motivo por el que Germán no le había escrito en todo el día: hacía muy poco lanzó su libro, ya era éxito en ventas y ahora estaba en Colombia en su primera firma. ¿Cómo no sentir orgullo por lo que estaba logrando? Lenay vio todo el proceso desde el principio. Vio cuando a él le llegaba de pronto una idea, y corría a anotarla para que no se le olvidase; o cuando se sentaba en el escritorio a escribir, y no se paraba de ahí durante horas por lo concentrado que estaba; o cuando finalmente pudo revelarle al mundo en lo que estaba trabajando, y sonreía por las reacciones de sus fans. Había llegado demasiado lejos, y no por echarle de menos iba a arruinar su fiesta. Ya otro día tendrían más tiempo para estar juntos.

Por eso, Lenay decidió concentrarse en sus propias tareas y limitarse a enviarle las mejores vibras a Germán desde la distancia. Nuevamente enterró la nariz en un álbum de fotos, y no dejó de buscar sino hasta haber revisado todos y cada uno de los álbumes que su madre le había llevado. Le entregó su selección, y después tuvo que encargarse de los recuerdos que los invitados recibirían al acabar la boda: habían mandado a hacer pequeñas figuras de yeso, que formaban dos letras J unidas, una de Jayde y una de James. Y a ellas iba atado un hilo dorado con una pequeña dedicatoria.

Bueno, el trabajo de Lenay era atar el hilo a la dedicatoria. Eso fue menos entretenido que buscar las fotos: fueron más de cien hilos los que tuvo que atar, y a los veinte comenzó a hartarse. Aún así, no se detuvo hasta terminar.

—Bien hecho, cariño—le dijo su madre con aprobación, mirando los recuerdos que reposaban sobre la mesa—. Ya has trabajado mucho, ¿por qué no te tomas un rato para descansar? Aunque en la tarde tu padre y yo necesitaremos ayuda para llevar las sillas al salón de eventos, así que tendrás que ir con nosotros. Puedes dormir hasta entonces.

Agradeció el permiso, sobre todo por el cambio de hora que la mantenía cansada todo el día, pero Lenay tenía otras cosas que hacer antes de dormir: encendió el computador, instaló la cámara, y grabó un video. No le gustaba no subir videos a su canal de YouTube, y le había prometido a sus seguidores el mantenerlos al tanto de lo que sucedía los días en que estaba en Minnesota. Así que grabó su video, lo editó, y recién dos horas más tarde pudo ponerse a dormir.

•••

Unos murmullos lejanos la obligaron a abrir lentamente los ojos, y al ver qué hora era, tuvo que desperezarse y levantarse. Pudo escuchar a toda su familia conversando en la sala de estar de la casa, y aunque no quería abandonar su cama, hizo un esfuerzo y partió a reunirse con ellos.

Aunque eran bastante llamativas, Lenay ignoró las decenas de fundas blancas para sillas apiladas sobre la mesa. Extrañamente, y apenas entró a la sala de estar, las conversaciones entre su padre, su madre y su hermana cesaron de forma abrupta. Lo primero que pensó Lenay fue que habían estado hablando de ella.

—Oh, Nay, ya despertaste—le sonrió su papá, agarrando un montón de fundas y metiéndolas a una bolsa—. Justo a tiempo, ya estamos por irnos al salón de eventos.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?—le siguió su mamá, y en sus ojos notó un sentimiento extraño... ¿lástima?

—Eh... sí. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Qué pasa?

Su desconcierto aumentó a mil cuando sus padres, en silencio, compartieron una mirada.

—Cómo, ¿no te has enterado?—le dijo Jayde—¿No has visto tus redes sociales?

 _Demonios, ¿qué sucedió?,_ pensó, e inmediatamente un golpe de miedo apretó su corazón. Muy rápido, agarró su celular y entró a Twitter. Si lo que buscaba era una noticia, de seguro la encontraría allí.

Su panel de notificaciones estaba repleto de menciones.

_"@lenaychantelle ¿puedes decirnos algo?". "@lenaychantelle ¿cómo está Germán?". "@lenaychantelle ¿es cierto lo que dicen?". "@lenaychantelle Dinos como está Germán por favor". "@lenaychantelle Lele, no nos ignores, queremos saber de @GermanGarmendia"._

—Oh, no...—murmuró, y la presión sobre su corazón se agrandó hasta cortarle la respiración.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Lo más probable es que la prensa esté exagerando, Nay—dijo su padre con calma—. Ya sabes cómo son.

Pero le ignoró. No sabía qué era lo que la prensa decía, pero si los fans le estaban bombardeando el Twitter con preguntas, no podía ser nada bueno. Rápidamente buscó "Germán Garmendia" en Google, y sus ojos se detuvieron en la primera respuesta, era una noticia de un periódico online:

_"YouTuber HolaSoyGermán internado de urgencia en Colombia por descompensación."_

—¡Oh, no!—chilló con pánico, y antes de que su familia dijera cualquier cosa, se dio media vuelta y corrió a su dormitorio.

Germán. Novio. Colombia. Internado. Urgencia. Hospital. _No, no, no, ¡no!_

—No, no, no, por favor, Dios, no...—decía una y otra vez sin siquiera notarlo, mientras sus dedos temblorosos buscaban entre los contactos el número de su amor, sin importarle en absoluto el costo de una llamada a larga distancia—Germán, por favor contesta, por favor...

—Usted será transferido a un buzón de mensajes.

—¡Maldición!—volvió a marcar, y como lo hacía cuando era pequeña, cruzó los dedos tras su espalda—Contesta, bebé, por favor. Contesta, contesta, contesta...

—¿Diga?

—¡Leo!—chilló Lenay, sus sentidos poniéndose alerta al reconocer la voz de quien era la mano derecha de Germán, pero no _su_ voz—Quiero hablar con Germán. Pásame con él.

—Hola, Lenay. Mira, él está un poco ocupado ahora...

—No me importa. Están diciendo que fue internado, debo hablar con él de inmediato.

—Lenay...

—Quiero saber si lo que dicen es real o no. Como su manager puedes prohibirle las preguntas a todos, menos a su novia. ¿Germán está internado o no?

Pero Leo no contestó. Lenay agudizó el oído, y pudo captar una lejana pero conocida voz a través del teléfono. Estaba ahí.

—No, es Lenay—dijo Leo a quien le acompañaba, aparentemente alejando el micrófono de su cara para que ella no escuchara.

—Leo, si Germán está contigo, por favor dame con él. Necesito escucharle.

La otra voz de nuevo habló. Oyó a Leo suspirar.

—Bien. Pero debes calmarte, Lenay, el que estés tan nerviosa no ayudará a Germán.

No respondió. Cada uno de los órganos de Lenay se habían hecho un nudo: a él de verdad le pasó algo, y debía saber qué.  
Desde que Leo terminó de hablar, hasta que le entregó a Germán su celular, pareció transcurrir una eternidad. Lenay soltó el aire retenido en sus pulmones cuando oyó su voz. Dios, estaba tan preocupada.

—Hola, bebé.

—Germán...—murmuró con voz quebradiza—Creí... creí...

—La prensa está exagerando, Lele, yo estoy bien. O bueno... mucho mejor de lo que ellos dicen.

Si quería tranquilizarla, no resultó.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde estás?

—Calma. Estaba en la firma, me dio un dolor de cabeza y tuve que entrar al recinto a descansar un poco. Es todo.

 _¿Dolor de cabeza?,_ pensó. Germán, el que trabajaba a pesar de cualquier enfermedad, el que podía estar grabando un video durante horas sólo para no fallarle a sus suscriptores, el que era capaz de tomarse una foto con cada fan que lo encontrara en la calle por muy cansado que estuviera... ¿había pausado la firma por un dolor de cabeza?

Aunque quería creer que era tan simple como eso, Lenay no pudo hacerlo. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que estaba mintiendo.

—Germán, dime la verdad. En mi Twitter tus fans me preguntan por ti, entro a Google y la primera noticia que aparece es que tuvieron que internarte. Tú no abandonarías jamás una firma por un dolor de cabeza. Mejor explícame qué pasa o te juro que me subiré al primer avión que vaya a Colombia para averiguarlo por mí misma.

Si Lenay se sorprendió por sus propias palabras, a Germán lo dejó atónito. Pero, ¿cómo evitarlo? Era la preocupación la que hablaba, las ganas agobiantes de obtener información, de averiguar si su novio estaba bien o no. Le estaba haciendo pasar un buen susto.

—Tú ganas. Estoy bien, amor, pero la firma ha durado nueve horas, vinieron miles de personas, el cansancio me pasó la cuenta y me descompensé. No es nada grave, el doctor vino y dijo que sólo necesitaré unos minutos de descanso para recuperarme.

Lenay soltó un suspiro, y no se dio cuenta de en qué momento el miedo se transformó en enojo.

—¿Nueve horas de corrido? ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Tuviste alguna pausa para comer, siquiera?

Él, por supuesto, no respondió.

—¡Germán!

—Lo sé, lo sé, el doctor ya me lo dijo.

—¡Nueve horas! ¡Nueve! ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?!

—Lele, hay muchos fans que..

—Que te aman, que necesitan que estés bien, y que te cuides. Como no saben nada de ti, me están llenando de preguntas el Twitter. ¿Sabes cómo se sentirían si te pasara algo? ¿Sabes cómo me sentiría yo si te pasara algo?

Lo oyó soltar un suspiro.

—Lele, estaré bien. Ahora estoy comiendo, y el doctor vendrá en unos minutos con medicamentos. Además esto no se repetirá, ¿de acuerdo? Las próximas firmas serán más cortas y con límite de asistentes, pero lo que menos necesito es que tú te enojes conmigo.

Fue el turno de Lenay de suspirar, y sólo entonces notó que su cuerpo había estado rígido como una piedra. Con esa última frase recordó las palabras de Leo advirtiéndole que no se mostrara nerviosa cuando hablara con Germán. Vaya, no solo desobedeció, sino que hizo pedazos su petición. En serio esperaba que él no hubiese escuchado nada.

—Perdóname—murmuró, bajando la cabeza con arrepentimiento como si él estuviera viéndola—. Me asusté, no sabía que pasaba y... Ya sabes lo mucho que me preocupo por ti.

—Sí, lo sé—respondió, y por la manera en que sonó su voz, Lenay sospechó que estaba sonriendo—. Te extraño... Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo, Bogotá es muy bonito.

—Yo también te extraño, pero sólo quedan cuatro días para que nos volvamos a ver—añadió con optimismo—. Al fin podré darte tu beso de feliz cumpleaños.

—Uff, ¡más vale que el tiempo pase rápido!

Lenay rió, más que nada porque secretamente estaba deseando lo mismo. Pero su risa no duró demasiado, porque al otro lado del teléfono el ruido se hizo más fuerte, y escuchó que alguien le decía algo a Germán.

—Ah... Lenay, el doctor llegó, tengo que dejarte. Te llamaré por FaceTime más tarde, ¿te parece?

—Sí, claro—respondió con una sonrisa triste—. Por favor sigue sus indicaciones, cuídate mucho.

—Lo haré, te lo prometo. Adiós, hasta más rato.

—Hasta más rato. Te amo.

Y por tercera vez suspiró cuando oyó el sonido de la llamada cortándose. Rayos, no estar con él era desesperante, en especial cuando su salud era tema. El simple hecho de que le hubiera contado la verdad no iba a hacer desaparecer su preocupación, y lamentablemente, no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo desde la distancia. Se sentía inútil. Sabía que estaba en buenas manos, sí, pero no estaba en las suyas.

—¿Lenay?—dijo de pronto una voz detrás suyo, obligándola a voltearse hacia la puera—¿Terminaste de hablar?

—Síp, el doctor iba a revisarlo, no pudimos hablar demasiado.

—¿Está muy mal?

—No, la prensa exageró, para variar.

—Entonces... ¿no vas a ir a verle?

—¿Cómo?—preguntó con el ceño fruncido, y Jayde se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, te vi tan preocupada, que pensé que querrías ir con él para acompañarlo.

Lenay prefirió fingir que no había propuesto esa misma idea medio minuto atrás. Fue la incertidumbre tomando control de sus palabras, y Jayde no merecía eso, menos en su día especial.

—¿Y abandonar a mi hermana en su matrimonio? ¿En serio?

Ella sonrió.

—Lo lamento, Lenay, pero desde que atravesaste todo el continente para vivir con ese chico, pienso que lo quieres más que a mí.

—Mira quién lo dice, la que va a casarse en dos días. Un poco descarado de tu parte, hermanita—bromeó pasando un brazo por sus hombros—. Ahora vámonos, esas sillas necesitan transporte, y yo una buena distracción.


	5. Mal día

Tener un mal día era lo más normal del mundo, todos han tenido uno alguna vez. Muchas veces uno se va a la cama creyendo que las fuerzas del universo se alinearon precisamente para que todo saliera mal, y, de milagro, las cosas mejoraban al día siguiente. Germán deseaba que ese fuera su caso, pero lo hacía en vano. No había tenido un mal día, sino una mala semana. Y las cosas no le habían salido mal, sino que su mente estaba en modo de "nuestra vida es horrible". Era esa la razón por la cual llevaba tantos días sin poder grabar ni un solo video, y sin siquiera tener algo de inspiración para agarrar la guitarra y cantar. Sus pensamientos, por algún motivo, estaban jugándole una muy mala pasada, y no le gustaba en absoluto.

No era la primera vez que tenía episodios así, y por eso sabía que en algún momento iba a acabar. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser tortuoso. El comediante que llevaba adentro le susurraba a Germán que ya se estaba pareciendo a una mujer con su periodo. Por suerte, esas depresiones esporádicas no lo atacaban todos los meses, y sus hormonas se mantenían intactas; pero la desolación era, probablemente, la misma.

¿Qué hacer al respecto? No tenía ni idea. La fama y la responsabilidad que caía sobre sus hombros de pronto se volvió pesada, y el cansancio le impedía arreglarse la mochila para seguir caminando. ¿Era eso descontento con su vida? No estaba seguro, le gustaba su vida. Trabajaba en casa, ganaba dinero, tenía novia, y mucha gente lo adoraba. ¿Qué había de malo?

 _La gente que no me adora_ , se respondió a sí mismo.

Y era cierto, a pesar de que odiaba admitirlo. Porque tenía fans, muchos, eran unos veintiocho millones más o menos, y ellos eran su razón para sentarse a grabar cada día. Pero luego venían los otros, aquellos que no entraban en los veintiocho millones. Los padres de los fans, sus hermanos mayores, o solo personas aleatorias: esa gente que decía que era un ocioso, un pobre imbécil sin estudios, un tipo que tiene de comer gracias al tiempo que le roba a los niños. Sí, creían eso, y cada vez que tuvieran la oportunidad de manifestarse en las redes sociales, iban y lo hacían. Germán decía que no le importaba, y se esforzaba mucho por concentrarse únicamente en los "te amo" y "eres mi ídolo", pero no siempre lo lograba. A veces los comentarios simplemente lo desmoronaban, lo destruían, y lo hacían cuestionarse si lo que hacía tenía o no algún sentido _. "Ya no eres tan divertido como antes",_ le decían de vez en cuando, pero más veces de las que querría. _¿Será cierto?,_ pensaba. _¿En serio ya no sirvo para esto?_

Sentado en su silla de cuero y con la barbilla apoyada en ambas manos, alzó la vista y vio su cámara. Llevaba varios días sin encenderla, casi dos semanas sin grabar ni un solo video. No había subido fotos a Instagram, ni escrito ningún tweet. Pero sabía lo que estaba pasando en las redes sociales sin siquiera entrar a ellas: los fans obviamente le preguntaban qué le había pasado, por qué de pronto se había desaparecido. ¿Y qué podría responder? _"Lo siento, es que me dio depresión de un día para otro, y con suerte me levanto de la cama. Grabaré de nuevo cuando deje de sentir lástima por mí mismo"._ Oh, sí, qué respuesta más alentadora.

No, era mejor no pronunciarse. No es como si los fans fueran a morir porque él no subía videos, ¿verdad? Era un rostro, nada más; era un tipo común y corriente que recibía dinero por hablarle a una cámara. Esas veintiocho millones de personas podían vivir sin eso, de seguro tenían cosas más importantes que hacer que verlo a él.

Sumido en sus tortuosos (e irracionales) pensamientos, se cubrió la cara con las manos y soltó un suspiro. Había días en que de verdad le daban ganas de acabar con todo, de guardar la cámara y poder volverse invisible. Estaba cansado, últimamente se cansaba muy seguido. ¿Cómo no? Videos, libro, firmas, viajes, música, películas... era demasiado.

Oyó un movimiento detrás suyo y sabía que no era Lucy, pero no quitó las manos de su rostro. Lenay usaba calcetines, así que no escuchó sus pasos, pero pudo sentirla acercándosele, y luego hincándose a su lado.

No la miró. Ya era lo suficientemente malo que ella tuviera que lidiar con los fans preguntándole dónde se había metido, no quería que más encima viera su cara de "me encerré para sufrir un rato en paz". No, no quería mirarla y ver su expresión de lástima. No le gustaba cuando ella sentía lástima o tristeza por algo, y mucho menos por él. Pero, ¿podría mirarla y pretender que estaba todo bien?

No, porque tampoco sería capaz de mentirle. Lenay sabía la verdad, sabía que su mente era un torbellino de problemas, y que el stress estaba tomando lo mejor de sí. No se lo había dicho, pero ella, que estaba a su lado cada minuto del día, obviamente se había dado cuenta.

Volvió a suspirar, en sus ojos ya empezaba a notar manchas de colores por causa de la presión de sus dedos. Entonces, sintió a Lenay moverse: apoyó una mano sobre su muslo y le dio un leve apretón.

—Tú eres el mejor para mí—murmuró con una voz suave, pero a la vez con firme determinación.

 _Eso es algo_ , pensó Germán, enterrando los dedos en su cabello para luego descubrirse el rostro.  
Al fin la miró: Lenay se había arrodillado en el piso, y le miraba con sus grandes ojos celestes cargados de preocupación, sin parpadear. Por suerte vio preocupación y no lástima, y esa mirada fue suficiente como para que Germán supiera que, lo que dijo, no era mentira.

Agradecido, apoyó su mano en la suya, y con la otra cubrió su propia frente. No quería hablar. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar las caricias que Lenay le hacía en el cabello con su mano libre. Pronto el sueño empezó a llenarlo, y se permitió a sí mismo perderse entre pensamientos, caricias, y párpados pesados.

El sonido del flash de una cámara lo despertó. Después, una risa.

—Buenos días—le dijo Lenay, por algún motivo, divertida.

Germán le dio una sonrisa triste.

—Dormiste unos diez minutos—continuó ella—, y fueron suficientes como para hacerte un peinado muy lindo. Mira esto... y de nada.

Desconcertado y un poco atontado por la mini siesta, Germán agarró el celular que Lenay le extendía. Había una selfie que acababa de tomar. Ella salía fingiendo que le daba un beso en la mejilla, pero estaba a uno o dos centímetros de su piel. Mientras tanto, Germán dormía sobre su mano, y se espantó al ver su cabello repleto de pequeños moños, atados con elásticos de colores. Lo primero que se imaginó fue a Carlitos de Aventuras en Pañales.

Boquiabierto, alzó la vista para mirar su reflejo en la pantalla del computador. Lenay soltó una carcajada cuando se vio: él tenía unos veinte o treinta moños en la cabeza, y todos afirmados con esos elásticos que Lenay guardaba en bolsitas transparentes. Lucía, francamente, horrible.

—¡Lele!—chilló, provocando que ella estallara de la risa.

Movió la cabeza para verse mejor y no encontró ni un solo mechón de cabello sin amarrar. ¿En serio durmió diez minutos? ¿Cómo fue que Lenay hizo tantos moños en diez minutos? ¡Era igual a Carlitos!

—¡Y ni siquiera te diste cuenta!—exclamó ella, rodeando su estómago con un brazo por la risa.

Y por primera vez en lo que pareció mucho tiempo, Germán rió también. Se sintió bien reír, y se sintió aún mejor el ver que Lenay ya estaba roja por haber reído tanto. Quizás no había tenido un buen día, ni tampoco una buena semana, y puede que sus fans ya se estaban enojando con él. Pero al menos a cierta personita, a la más importante de todas, todavía podía hacerla feliz.


	6. Terremoto

Era una tarde de Septiembre, y Lenay se mecía de adelante hacia atrás en un sillón, con Lucy hecha ovillo en su regazo. Cada vez que acariciaba su lomo, notaba la manera en que sus dedos temblaban, al igual que el vaso de agua que sostenía en su mano izquierda. Estaba muy nerviosa. Aterrada, en realidad. Lo peor era que no había forma de evitarse el miedo, sólo el tiempo iba a curarlo.

Tenía la vista fija en una de las tantas velas que iluminaban la sala de estar de la casa, y los latidos de su corazón aumentaban cada vez que las llamas se agitaban por alguna ráfaga de viento. Se sentía como si estuviera esperando una muerte segura, a pesar de que cierta persona le había prometido hacía solo minutos que todo iba a estar bien.

Fue entonces que oyó su voz en una habitación contigua, y no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para poder escuchar.

—¿Aló, mamá? Oh, al fin respondiste. ¿Cómo estás? Sí, nosotros bien, pero sin luz. Supe que el epicentro fue en Coquimbo, ocho coma cuatro grados Richter. ¿Tuviste algún problema? ¿Y la casa?

A Lenay le rompió el corazón el escucharlo tan afligido, hablaba casi sin respirar. Cuando finalmente la tierra dejó de moverse, él prácticamente corrió a agarrar el teléfono para llamar a su madre. Luego de unos diez agónicos intentos, pudo comunicarse con ella y el alivio de ambos fue inmediato.

—Uff, qué suerte, y qué suerte también que estás lejos de la costa. Fui a encender la radio del auto y supe que había que evacuar, hay peligro de tsunami incluso en Perú... Sí, sí está bien, aunque asustada. Es su primera vez, nunca había vivido algo así... Sí, lo sé, le di agua con azúcar como lo hacías tú. Y... sí, mamá, si está cerca mío... no, la casa es resistente. Ya eché un vistazo y sólo se cayeron unos vasos. ¿No? Diego me mandó un mensaje apenas el terremoto terminó, también está bien... Oh, ¿de verdad? Uff... ah... qué lástima, mamá. Pero... tranquila, puede recuperarse.

Incapaz de quedarse ahí sin hacer nada para ayudar, Lenay quitó a Lucy de encima y se puso de pie. Envuelta en su manta y aún con el vaso en la mano, fue a la cocina. Germán estaba apoyado en el mesón, pálido, despeinado, y con el teléfono pegado en la oreja.

Alzó las cejas al verla llegar.

—Sí, lo sé... Lo sé, mamita, pero vamos a poder repararlo. Yo puedo comprar uno nuevo en Santiago, y te lo enviaré, ¿bueno? Sí, mamá, sí entiendo...—dijo, levantando un brazo para atraer a Lenay por los hombros—Pero tienes que mantener la calma, Diego y yo estamos muy bien. Sólo deberás obedecer a los marinos, pero nada va a pasarle a tu casa. Tranquila.

Aunque buscaba sonar convincente y lo lograba, Lenay sabía que estaba muerto de miedo. ¿Cómo no? Lo conocía como a nadie, sabía que quería entregar una seguridad que ni siquiera él sentía, pero creía que su deber era mostrarla. Era la persona más valiente que había conocido en su vida, al menos a ella jamás se le iba a olvidar el momento en que la tierra empezó a sacudirse, y lo primero que Germán hizo fue hacer que se pusiera a salvo incluso antes de protegerse a sí mismo. Ahora hacía lo imposible por calmar a su mamá, a esa mujer que para él era una heroína, y lo intentaba a pesar de estar a punto de quebrarse.

—Sí, mamita, yo también. Hablaremos mañana, ¿bueno? Llámame si pasa algo y cuídate... Sí, lo sé, le daré tus saludos... También te amo. Adiós.

Finalmente colgó.

—¿Cómo está?—preguntó Lenay, muerta de la intriga.

—Ah... bien, sólo un poco asustada y...

—¿Y?

—Y... triste. En su dormitorio tenía una foto que mi papá le regaló el día en que cumplieron un año de matrimonio; se cayó con el movimiento y quedó hecha pedazos. Por suerte lo más grave fueron vasos y platos quebrados, pero dice que en el vecindario muchas casas se cayeron. Hay gente en el norte que se quedó sin nada.

—¡Qué horrible!—chilló, y una compasión aplastante se apoderó de su estómago.

Mientras ella estaba ahí bebiendo su agua, abrazando a su novio, bajo un techo y mantas, había personas a sólo kilómetros de distancia que acababan de perderlo todo. Por alguna razón se sintió egoísta. ¿Qué iba a pasar con ellos? ¿Había niños? ¿Ancianos? ¿Cómo salir adelante después de semejante tragedia?

Como si hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos, él respondió:

—Sí, es horrible, pero así es la naturaleza—soltó un suspiro, y sonaba como si la mera situación lo hubiera cansado—. Ya nos ha pasado cientos de veces antes, pero nos ponemos de pie. En Chile estamos acostumbrados a esto.

—¿Por eso no te asustaste?—preguntó, de pronto dándose cuenta de que Germán no temblaba como ella, y no necesitaba beber agua con azúcar.

—Mm... creo que eso tiene que ver con que soy un macho que se respeta—bromeó, guiñándole un ojo—. Jaja, mentira. Me asusto, Lele, pero con el tiempo uno entiende que lo primero es protegerse, y después podrás asustarte todo lo que quieras. Si te pones a correr o entras en pánico, podría jugarte en contra.

No pudo evitarlo: se sonrojó. No supo bien si fue por la vergüenza, o por el guiño que le dio. _Amaba_ esos guiños.

Como sea, considerando el contexto de la situación, pensó que se sonrojó de la vergüenza. Cuando el terremoto recién empezaba a sacudir la casa, se puso terriblemente nerviosa, simplemente no sabía qué hacer. En Minnesota esas cosas no pasaban, después de todo. Y sí, ya llevaba un tiempo viviendo en Chile, ya conocía los temblores pequeños, pero era la primera vez que sentía uno tan fuerte. El ruido de la tierra y el de los ventanales estrellándose contra sus marcos retumbaban en sus oídos, al igual que los maullidos de Lucy y los destellos de los postes de luz que se reventaban afuera de la casa. Fue una pesadilla que parecía no terminar. No quería vivir algo así nunca más.

—Lo siento... Fui inútil, me quedé paralizada. No tenía idea de qué hacer.

—No te disculpes, jamás te lo expliqué tampoco. Ahora tendremos que dormir en el sofá: las réplicas de un terremoto suelen ser fuertes y muy peligrosas, pero durarán unos días y de ahí al fin habrá acabado.

Resignada, Lenay apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Odiaba cuando la tierra se manifestaba, pero, le gustara o no, era ese el precio que tenía que pagar por vivir junto al hombre que amaba. Y no es como si fuera a abandonarlo por unos simples temblores, oh no. Estaba dispuesta a hacerlos parte de su vida como cualquier persona, y no asustarse más. Era una suerte el tener a alguien al lado cuidándola como Germán lo hacía. Era su escudo de hierro: cuando estaba con él, sentía que nada iba a herirla jamás. Y si tenía que acostumbrarse a los terremotos para devolverle el favor, por Dios que lo iba a hacer.

Mientras tanto, la preocupación más grande de Germán en ese minuto era su familia. Sólo un vistazo a su rostro cansado le comunicó que la conversación con su madre daba vueltas en su cabeza, y Lenay iba a ayudarle a lidiar con eso. Alzó los brazos, y lo cubrió con la manta que ella ocupaba. Juntos iban a enfrentar una noche que, sabían, estaba destinada a ser larga y muy agitada.


	7. Aniversario

Germán dormía en su cama profundamente, disfrutaba el roce de la almohada suave contra su rostro, y la manera en que el colchón se amoldaba a su cuerpo. Recuperaba energías después de una jornada llena de trabajo, y se preparaba para una que sería tan agotadora como la anterior. Sin embargo, aún no estaba listo. Felizmente podría seguir durmiendo. Iba a dormir todo lo que quisiera.

—Germán... despierta.

Sintió un cálido apretón sobre su brazo, aunque no le incomodó. El aire entraba y salía rítmicamente de sus pulmones, y sus ojos cerrados no tenían ninguna intención de abrirse.

—Germán, bebé, ya es hora de levantarse.

 _Mmnnn_ , pensó.

Oyó un suspiro a su lado, pero su cuerpo no quiso ceder. Quienquiera que trataba de despertarlo, se acomodó en la cama. Probablemente se había rendido, e iba a dejarlo dormir.

—Si no despiertas, haré que Lucy lo haga.

 _Como sea_ , respondió para sus adentros.

La persona nuevamente se movió, y Germán agradeció el oírla saliendo del dormitorio. Levantó un brazo, lo pasó sobre la almohada, y la estrujó.

Pero la persona no tardó en volver. Sintió la cama moviéndose y gruñó. Luego, una extraña sensación: un peso sobre su hombro, cuatro cosas chiquitas, suaves y peludas; pero que le aplastaban, le pinchaban la piel. Al final, un ruido chillón contra su oído.

—Miaaaau.

—Mmnn... Lucy...—balbuceó, separando solo un poco los párpados para divisar una bola de pelos blanca con negro, que le miraba muy de cerca con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

—Germán, son las seis, ya es hora de levantarse.

—No quiero—gruñó, alzando una mano torpemente para acariciar a su gata en el lomo.

De nuevo oyó a Lenay suspirar.

—Yo tampoco, pero hay que hacerlo. Ya nos organizamos, ¿recuerdas? Dijimos que cada uno grabará unos cinco videos hoy, y así mañana tendremos el día libre para celebrar nuestro aniversario.

Fue inmediato: apenas lo dijo, la conversación de hacía un par de noches llegó a su memoria. Porque al contrario de la creencia polular, Germán, siendo un hombre, no solía olvidar las fechas importantes con su novia. Hacía bastante que habían empezado los planes para celebrar su primer aniversario, y su subconsciente le gritaba una y otra vez que no podía fallar. Estaban por cumplir un año juntos y ella se merecía ese día especial, no tenía intenciones de arruinarlo.

—Bien, bien—murmuró, restregándose los ojos con el puño.

Sonrió al recibir un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—Ya, arriba. Oh, adiós, Lucy. Gracias por la ayuda.

Riendo al escuchar los maullidos de Lucy, que acababa de saltar al suelo, Germán al fin se desperezó y abrió completamente los ojos. Lenay estaba arrodillada a su lado, hermosa como siempre, vistiendo su camiseta de Los Beatles y sus shorts blancos, esperándole con expectación.

—Buenos días—le dijo él con una sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, querrás decir—rió, acercándosele para darle un suave besito—. Vaya que es difícil despertarle, señor Garmendia. Pensé que el tener un aniversario sin trabajo le importaba más que esto.

—Sabes bien que sí me importa—respondió, agarrándola de la cintura y pegándola a él, hasta que quedara acostada encima suyo—. Estoy despierto, ¿o no? Además sé que cuento contigo para despertarme.

—Sí, pero no te acostumbres, porque...

Ella hubiese podido seguir hablando de no ser porque Germán la calló con un beso. Suave, cálido, perfecto como cada beso que compartía con ella, su linda novia. Era increíble que estuvieran a solo horas de cumplir un año de noviazgo, había pasado demasiado rápido. Parecía que fue ayer que Germán se había dado cuenta de que se enamoró de una amiga que, por cierto, estaba casada. Y parecía que fue ayer también que al fin se atrevió a confesarle lo que sentía por ella. Los últimos doce meses volaron, transcurrieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero no recordaba alguna época más feliz en su vida que esa. Todo era mejor cuando Lenay estaba con él, desde lo más cotidiano, hasta lo más especial. Había ocasiones en que Germán era incapaz de mirar al pasado y atraer a su mente algún recuerdo que le causara verdadera felicidad, como si toda su alegría hubiera nacido el día en que conoció a Lenay; el día en que se atrevió por fin a enviarle un mensaje directo en Twitter, o el día en que la besó por primera vez.

 _Esto hay que celebrarlo_ , pensó, sonriendo entre besos, soltando su cintura tan pequeña y dejando caer las manos a sus piernas descubiertas, atrayéndola más hacia su propio cuerpo.

—Oye...—murmuró Lenay, cuando Germán liberó sus labios y depositó rápidos besos en su cuello.

—¿Mm?

—Espera.

Para su sorpresa, ella empujó sus brazos para que la soltara, y se alejó hasta quedar de rodillas a su lado sobre la cama.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tenemos que levantarnos, hay mucho que hacer.

Estuvo a punto de largarse a reír.

—Vamos, bebé, quedémonos un ratito. Prometo que será bueno—le dio la sonrisa más atractiva que pudo hacer.

Disfrutó el ver cómo sus mejillas se teñían de rosado.

—¿Quieres de nuevo? ¿En serio? Lo hicimos anoche.

—¿Y? No es como si no fuera capaz.

Claramente divertida, negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero no—boquiabierto, Germán la vio bajando de la cama—. No quiero que mañana estemos ocupados grabando y editando videos. Es nuestro aniversario, bebé, y debemos dejar todo listo hoy, no hay tiempo que perder. Además me debes una salida al cine, ¿recuerdas? Tenemos que ir a ver El Conjuro 2.

—¿Tú quieres ver El Conjuro 2?—le preguntó, sentándose con resignación en el colchón.

—Claro, siempre y cuando haya alguien que me abrace cuando me de miedo.

Halagado, Germán le guiñó un ojo.

—Cuenta con ello.

—Genial—sonriendo, le extendió su mano para que la tomara—. Ahora, hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hacer. Ya puse los huevos a cocer, y pasta de dientes a tu cepillo. Arriba.

Riendo para sus adentros, Germán al fin cedió. Lenay lo arrastró hasta el baño e incluso lo obligó a entrar a la ducha, empujándolo por la espalda. Valía la pena el último intento, así que justo cuando ella estaba por irse, Germán le ofreció que se quedara a acompañarlo para "ahorrar agua". No se decepcionó cuando ella rodó los ojos, le dijo que ya se había bañado, y se fue; de hecho eso fue justo lo que se había esperado.

Mientras se afeitaba frente al espejo, vagamente se preguntó cómo estaría en ese preciso momento si no hubiera conocido a Lenay nunca. Sinceramente, era un escenario que ni siquiera quería imaginarse, y es que la mera posibilidad de no tenerla a su lado le provocaba un hueco helado en el corazón.

El mundo era más lindo porque Lenay existía, Germán lo notaba cada minuto del día, y cada minuto de la noche. Había llegado a la conclusión de que lo tenía embrujado, que ella poseía un poder mágico que convertía todo en algo bueno con un solo toque, como una luz que iluminaba cada rincón de la oscuridad. Muchas veces tenía que hacer cosas por obligación que tanto Lenay como su propio trabajo le exigían, sin embargo, siempre había recompensas, desde millones de fans felices, hasta una novia satisfecha por su aniversario. Al final lo valía. Mientras su hermosa Lenay estuviera a su lado haciéndole compañía, incluso las frías madrugadas se volvían algo mucho mejor.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ver, este shot tiene un OOC del porte de un crucero. Lo sé.
> 
> Tráiganme el cono de la vergüenza. Estoy escribiendo desde abajo de una piedra.
> 
> Broma.
> 
> Mentira, no es broma. Para el que no sepa, OOC = "Out of character" (fuera de personaje) Y ESTE SHOT ES PURO OOC, HICE UNA CARACTERIZACIÓN HORRIBLE JDKDKDKDJ En la vida real, es Lenay a la que no le gusta levantarse temprano, y asumo que Germán la despierta (además de una alarma), sino dormiría todo el día. Yo lo hice al revés. En mi defensa, este shot (y todos los shots que he subido ya) es antiguo, los hice hace varios meses, cuando no sabíamos tanto sobre la dinámica entre Germán y Lenay, así que dejé volar mi imaginación. Hace poco, cuando lo releí luego de muuuuuucho tiempo abandonado en mi correo, noté lo que hice mal jdksjs Consideré cambiarlo, eliminar el OOC y dar vuelta los papeles, pero me di cuenta de que no lograría lo mismo que logré ahora, el shot simplemente habría perdido la idea que yo busqué en primer lugar, así que finalmente decidí dejarlo así. Me importa porque bueno, lo de las caracterizaciones es importante en cualquier historia, y por eso me estoy excusando ahora xd


	8. El último recurso

Germán estaba de pie junto a la puerta que daba a su dormitorio, viendo a oscuras el bulto que era Lenay, acostada en la cama. Desde ese punto, solo podía ver su cabello azulado desparramado sobre la almohada, el resto de su cuerpo cubierto por el edredón. Sin embargo, distinguía muy bien la manera en que su espalda temblaba, y cómo una de sus manos se asomaba apretando con fuerza el cobertor.

Sin decir nada, Germán fue y se acostó a su lado, pasando un brazo por su cintura para apegarla a él. Inclinándose un poco, le dio un beso en la sien, y en sus labios pudo sentir el sabor salado de sus lágrimas.

Se quedaron ahí en absoluto silencio, probablemente pensando en lo mismo. De vez en cuando, Germán se inclinaba y besaba a Lenay otra vez, con la esperanza de ya no sentir más su piel humedecida y salada. Pero las lágrimas caían una tras otra, pesadas pero muy silenciosas, dejando un rastro brillante en su sien, nariz y mejillas.

Ese día, Germán conoció un lado de Lenay que antes no había visto, uno que ella había tenido muy bien escondido detrás de sus ojos cálidos y su sonrisa amable. Por primera vez, Germán la vio explotando, siendo un volcán de rabia, terror e impotencia. Su rostro contraído por el enojo no se le iba a olvidar jamás, tampoco las palabras que salían de su boca, ni la forma en que se agarraba la cabeza mientras le hablaba.

Y no se le iba a olvidar jamás ese grito, ese "¡Germán!" que hizo que se le paralizara el corazón, siguiéndole la imagen de ella saliendo del baño con nada más que una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.

Sin darse cuenta, Germán aumentó su agarre en ella, apoyando a su vez la barbilla en su cabeza. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para apaciguar la sensación desgarradora que se apoderó de su pecho, la que lo había acompañado el día entero. Era fuego quemando su estómago, una sed de protección e incluso venganza que apenas lo dejaba respirar. Y es que Germán era capaz de aguantar los golpes en la puerta, el timbre sonando, las sombras moviéndose tras las ventanas, y los cuchicheos constantes detrás de su pared. Pero faltaba la gota que rebalsaría el vaso, y esa gota fue la integridad física de la persona que más quería.

Germán nunca creyó que las cosas podrían ponerse peor en su casa. Habían sido cinco años de acoso en los que luchó por acostumbrarse, por vivir su vida tratando de ignorar a los "fans" que invadían una y otra vez su privacidad. Obviamente no dejó de ser una pesadilla, pero se esforzó por transformar todo eso en una pequeñez, en una desventaja más de ser famoso. Sin embargo, jamás imaginó que habría líneas que todavía podían cruzarse, que había cosas que aún no le habían pasado.

Esa mañana, cuando Lenay le contó cómo un celular se coló por la ventana de su baño, decidió por fin que ya era suficiente.

El resultado fue un video de una hora, y una llamada a un constructor que iría a la casa a instalar rejas perimetrales lo más pronto posible. Pero si Germán creyó que ambos se sentirían mejor por ello, estaban equivocados.

El daño ya estaba hecho. Ya había alguien que probablemente tenía una imagen de Lenay en la ducha. Ya había gente que probablemente cumpliría sus amenazas, y publicaría la dirección de su hogar por haber denunciado el problema en YouTube. Lenay ya estaba herida, ya se sentía expuesta, invadida, hasta sucia. Germán ya se estaba retorciendo por la impotencia, por no ser capaz de protegerla de eso, por no poder darle nada _mejor_.

Cuando se conocieron, se lo advirtió, le dijo lo que era vivir con él, lo que su fama significaba en su vida cotidiana. El hecho de que ella aceptara acompañarlo incluso cuando entendió el problema, lo enamoró aún más, le hizo saber que esa mujer era única, porque cualquier otra habría decidido alejarse. Sin embargo, ya no podía estar tan seguro, no cuando Lenay estaba ahora tan rota entre sus brazos, sufriendo en silencio, tratando de no sollozar, viviendo en carne propia lo que tantas veces le advirtió.

De pronto, la sed de venganza en su pecho se transformó en ardor, un ardor que pareció rasgarle el alma como un cuchillo. Germán volvió a inclinarse y besó la sien de Lenay de nuevo, pero este beso fue más largo que los anteriores, y más fuerte. Cuando terminó, le dio otro beso, y otro, y otro, luchando contra el ardor que se trasladaba desde su corazón hacia sus ojos.

—Lenay—susurró contra su oído.

—¿Mm?

Germán apoyó la frente contra su cabeza, inhalando el perfume delicioso que emanaba de su cabello, disfrutando la calidez de su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Todas eran sensaciones a las que se había vuelto adicto, sin ellas no podría vivir.

Tuvo que armarse de valor antes de seguir hablando, pero le tenía miedo a sus propias palabras y a su propia idea, como si estuviera a punto de internarse en un camino recto y sin opciones, en que no le quedaba otra que continuar caminando y sin mirar atrás.

Trató de hacer a un lado la picazón en sus ojos, pero fue imposible, y su voz ya estaba sufriendo las consecuencias.

—Si te quieres ir a vivir de vuelta a Minnesota—dijo, no siendo más que un débil suspiro—, yo entenderé.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, quizás segundos, o un minuto, antes de que Lenay se diera vuelta para quedarse mirándolo. Aún en la oscuridad, pudo notar sus ojos enrojecidos, y la manera en que su ceño se frunció ligeramente.

Lenay era una persona muy transparente y Germán podía leerla como un libro. Se conocían lo suficientemente bien como para saber siempre qué estaba pensando el otro, una mirada era todo lo que bastaba. Sin embargo, esta vez Germán no pudo deducir lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Parecía que Lenay tenía mil pensamientos adentro suyo, como si contemplara mil panoramas a la vez, y no pudiera decidirse por ninguno.

Eso no era alentador para nada.

Pero eventualmente, ella respondió. Su voz más clara que la suya.

—Y eso, ¿cómo solucionaría el problema?

Germán le sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa cargada de tristeza, mientras usaba dos dedos para poner un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Tú estarías mejor—le respondió—. El problema se acabaría para ti.

—Pero, ¿y tú?—ella lo miraba como si no entendiera a dónde quería llegar.

—Yo tengo que quedarme.

Entonces lo entendió, y Germán se sintió terrible cuando vio el dolor internándose en los ojos de Lenay. Dolor y miedo, a juzgar por cómo sus cejas se alzaron, y su boca se abrió.

—No.

—Lele...

—Dije que no.

—Escúchame, ¿quieres?—dijo, afirmando su barbilla para asegurarse de que lo mirara, espantado cuando nuevas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos—No sería permanente, solo hasta que yo hubiera arreglado la casa para que sea segura para nosotros. Iría a visitarte siempre, todos los fines de semana, hablaríamos por FaceTime, y...

—Explícame cómo separarnos nos haría bien, Germán.

Y claro, como era de esperarse, no pudo, porque la idea de no estar juntos lo hacía sentirse miserable. Incluso cuando no terminarían su relación, la mera perspectiva de estar lejos de Lenay era tóxica y repugnante. Pero era necesario, porque su bienestar estaba en juego. Debía cuidarla, hacer lo posible para que, lo que sucedió temprano, no se repitiera. Y, Dios, debió haber impedido que pasara en primer lugar. Germán no podía escaparse de su fama, y la mayoría del tiempo no quería hacerlo tampoco. Sin embargo, y aunque sonaba increíble, todavía no era tarde para cuidar a Lenay de ella.

—Tú vivirías más tranquila—dijo, agradecido de que su voz sonara más decidida, aunque cada palabra se sentía como pinchazos en su estómago—. En Minnesota no tendrías que susurrar para que nadie te escuche, ni cubrir tus ventanas, ni temer entrar a tu baño. Allá estarías mucho mejor que aquí.

—¿Mejor? ¿Lejos de ti?—ahora lo miraba como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

Cansado, Germán soltó un suspiro.

—Lele, dejando los sentimientos de lado, sí estarías mejor, vivirías más cómoda. Seamos sinceros, ¿puedes?—preguntó, alzando una mano para acariciar su mejilla, y limpiar sus lágrimas con el pulgar—Yo he hecho lo imposible por darte una vida buena aquí, pero esto ya está fuera de mi control. Sólo mírate, bebé, recuerda cómo estabas hoy, y cómo has estado cada vez que has ido a tu oficina y has encontrado a alguien mirándote por la ventana. Esto no es sano para ti, y no te lo mereces.

En respuesta, ella negó. Sus ojos botaban una lágrima tras otra, pero no se permitía el sollozar.

—¿Y qué pasaría contigo? ¿Planeas enfrentar esto solo? ¿Como lo has hecho los últimos cinco años?

Nuevamente Germán sonrío. O trató de hacerlo, pero en realidad no fue más que una mueca.

—Tengo que enfrentar lo que me toca, bebé—susurró—. Esto es parte de mí, parte de lo que hago. Cualquier persona que tengo cerca, tiene que sufrir esto. Por eso te lo advertí cuando nos conocimos—agregó, acariciando su pómulo con el pulgar.

—No salí corriendo cuando me lo advertiste, y no lo haré ahora.

—No se trata de salir corriendo, sino de protegerte, de impedir que alguien te haga daño.

—El único daño sería alejarme de ti, Germán.

En algún punto de la conversación, Lenay se había enderezado en la cama, apoyándose en su codo. Pero esa última frase la hizo caer de vuelta en el colchón, quedándose mirando al techo. Se limpió las mejillas con sus mangas.

—Ser pareja significa apoyarnos en lo que sea, y eso es justo lo que haré.

—Lenay, yo solo quiero que estés bien.

—Contigo estoy bien. Y si tengo que evitar ir a mi baño, susurrar en la sala de estar y cubrir toda la casa con papel, entonces lo haré. Me da lo mismo si tenemos que vivir debajo de un puente mientras estemos juntos—se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar de mirar al techo con el ceño fruncido—. No puedo creer que haya tenido que explicarte esto, pensé que ya lo sabías.

Entonces, Germán no supo que decir, y se vio teniendo que decidir entre lo que era conveniente, y lo que quería. De lo único que estuvo seguro en ese momento, fue que a todos los sentimientos que lo habían asechado durante el día, se le sumó el amor. Amor y devoción por la mujer acostada al lado suyo. Sentía tanto amor por ella, que dolía; pero era un dolor bueno, porque ella lo sentía también.

Lo sentía tanto, de hecho, que no estaba dispuesta a soltarlo, ni siquiera cuando todo se venía cuesta arriba. Lenay lo amaba _demasiado_ , se lo demostraba todos los días cuando enfrentaba las dificultades que conllevaba el vivir con él.   
Germán no tenía idea de qué hizo para merecerla, por qué la vida le dio el regalo que era Lenay Chantelle Olsen. Nadie podía hacer tantos méritos para ganarse el tener a alguien tan maravillosa al lado.

Ajena a sus pensamientos, Lenay seguía ahí, de brazos cruzados y mirando un punto del techo con el ceño fruncido. Germán ya no sabía qué estaba sintiendo, pero sí notó una lágrima naciendo en el borde de su ojo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se inclinó y la besó antes de que pudiera caer.

—Ya no llores, por favor—le dijo, usando su mano para quitar un par de mechones de cabello de su rostro, que se pegaban en su piel humedecida—. Odio verte llorando.

Pero claro, siempre que uno le dice a alguien que no llore, la persona llorará más. Lenay apretó los labios hasta volverlos una línea, y otras lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

—Esto duele.

—Lo sé—respondió, porque tenía razón: todo el día había sido doloroso y agotador—. Entonces... asumo que no te irás.

Ella nuevamente negó con la cabeza.

—Tendrías que echarme.

Mientras la besaba en la mejilla, Germán sonrío. La primera sonrisa auténtica del día.

—¿A patadas?

—No, llamaría a la policía.

—Oh, bien dicho—dijo, besándola de nuevo, justo antes de enderezarse un poco para mirarla—. Oye, dame una sonrisita.

—No.

Germán sonrió aún más.

—Vamos, una sonrisita pequeña—insistió, besándola en la punta de la nariz.

—No quiero—respondió, aunque Germán pudo haber jurado que le estaba costando el mantener su expresión impasible.

—Haaaaazlo, ¿por mí? Por favooooor...

—Ya, tonto—sonrió por fin, e incluso rió.

—¡Yeeei!—celebró, abrazándola por la cintura para pegarla a él, feliz de sentir sus brazos rodeando su cuello—Oye—murmuró después, pegando su frente a la suya, y cerrando los ojos.

—¿Mm?

—Vamos a salir de esto.

Esta vez, fue él el que recibió un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Juntos?

—Juntos.


	9. Santo remedio

Lenay tenía que terminar de editar el video luego, antes del mediodía sería ideal. Era eso lo que se decía una y otra vez mientras sus dedos se movían rápidamente sobre el teclado de su computador, su ceño fruncido por la concentración. No había subido un video en días y los fans ya empezaban a hacer preguntas, y es que la preparación del álbum y la producción de mercancía para su canal le estaba tomando más tiempo del que había presupuestado.

Desafortunadamente, había días en que el cuerpo no quería cooperar. Era una mañana muy fría de comienzos de Junio y aún con la calefacción encendida, parecía que las ráfagas de viento atravesaban las paredes y congelaban su oficina, acentuando los fuertes espasmos que sentía en la parte baja del estómago y que habían estado torturándola desde que se levantó en la madrugada.

Con un suspiro y luego de sentir un pinchazo especialmente doloroso entre sus piernas, Lenay decidió irse a su dormitorio. Iba a seguir trabajando, pero por último lo haría más cómoda y calentita.

Se metió a su cama y se envolvió con el cobertor, el computador apoyado en su regazo. Unos cuantos minutos más tarde Germán llegó y se sentó a su lado. El silencio de la habitación era roto solo por el sonido de los dedos de Lenay estrellándose contra el teclado, y los maullidos de los gatos que jugaban entre sí.

Todavía quedaban unos veinte minutos de video por editar y se preguntó por qué había grabado tanto. Para la próxima debía procurar sólo grabar lo justo y necesario y así ahorrar tiempo. Miró al reloj mientras Germán apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro: quedaba un cuarto de hora para el mediodía.

Lenay volvió a suspirar. El cabello revuelto de Germán le hacía cosquillas en el cuello pero no quiso pedirle que se alejara. Él la miró trabajar, su vista fija en sus manos y en el video que estaba armando, sonriendo de vez en cuando por las cosas que hacía en la pantalla.

Entonces, Lenay dejó de moverse. Una fuerte punzada bajo su estómago la obligó a quedarse quieta y cerrar los ojos, tratando de no pensar en que parecía que su pobre útero se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Respiró hondo, esperó unos cuantos segundos hasta que pasara, y continuó trabajando. Vagamente pensó que pronto tendría que contactar al artista que la estaba ayudando a diseñar una parte del Proyecto Secreto Secreto. Ya tenía la idea principal y solo faltaba que él la llevara a cabo.

Lenay sintió que Germán le dio un tierno beso en el brazo.

Doce y cuarto y ya quedaba menos por editar. Al contrario de antes, Lenay podía notar que la mirada intensa de Germán estaba clavada en su rostro, casi causando agujeros en sus mejillas. No sabía qué estaba pasando por su mente pero estaba demasiado ocupada como para preguntarle. Él sólo estaba ahí, su cabeza apoyada en su hombro y mirándola como si no hubiera nada más en la habitación.

De pronto, se puso de pie y se fue.

Lucy saltó a la cama y Copito la siguió. Encontraron una pelotita de plástico sobre el colchón y empezaron a jugar con ella, empujándola de un lado a otro con sus patas. El velcro que la rodeaba se adhería al cobertor, aumentando la dificultad del juego. Ambos gatitos estaban ajenos a su dueña que una vez más tuvo que dejar de moverse, ya en medio del inicio de la descarga de su video.

 _Tranquila_ , se dijo a sí misma. No supo si su intención fue darse ánimos para continuar o si en realidad le pidió a sus entrañas que dejaran de retorcerse. Sólo quedaba hacer la miniatura, subir el video a YouTube y ya habría terminado la primera tarea del día.

La pelotita de plástico se había quedado pegada en la cabeza de Copito y los pasos de Germán resonaban de un extremo al otro del pasillo. Una punzada más entre sus piernas bastó para que Lenay se hartara, dejara su computador a un lado (Lucy se acostó encima) y fuera a buscar un medicamento. Mientras se ponía sus pantuflas agradecía en silencio el que se le hubiera ocurrido comprar una caja el mes pasado.

Cubrió su cuerpo con su manta de Taylor Swift y salió del dormitorio. Alcanzó a dar tres pasos, y...

—¡No mires a la derecha!

Naturalmente, la reacción de Lenay fue girar la cabeza a la derecha, pero Germán llegó a tiempo para pararse a su lado y bloquear su paso hacia la puerta del baño.   
Lenay frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Es una sorpresa—respondió simplemente, un indicio de travesura brillando en sus ojos cafés.

—Pero necesito un remedio.

—Oh, yo te lo traigo—dijo, abriendo la puerta lo suficiente como para que solo la mitad de cuerpo cupiera—. ¡No mires!

—No estoy mirando—tuvo la sensación de que abriendo la puerta se encontraría con la bañera repleta de gelatina. Era de esperarse considerando que Germán soñaba con darse un baño de gelatina y llevaba meses insistiendo con ello.

—Y... acá está—dijo al salir, extendiéndole un estuche que, después de mucho tiempo dando vueltas entre sus pertenencias, se convirtió en botiquín. Lenay incluso le había pintado una cruz roja en el centro para darle identidad.

—Gracias—lo recibió, aprovechando para darle un cariñoso apretón en su mano. Se envolvió más en su mantita y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina.

—Oye, bebé—la llamó Germán detrás suyo.

—¿Mm?

—Busca tu bikini—le guiñó un ojo, justo antes de meterse al baño de nuevo.

_Piscina de gelatina, aquí voy._

No tuvo que buscar mucho y en el botiquín encontró una gloriosa caja llena de tabletas de ácido mefenámico. Llenó un vaso con agua y se lo tragó todo de un sorbo, sabiendo que solo tendría que esperar unos quince minutos antes de que empezara a hacer efecto.

Mientras tanto, Lenay tenía cosas que hacer. Ya de vuelta en su cama (Copito logró sacarse la pelota de la cabeza) subió el video a YouTube y abrió su correo para revisar si había algo importante. Era de esperarse que hubiera quince correos sin leer.

El primero que abrió eran las fotos de una sesión que había hecho hacía unas semanas. Lenay tenía la esperanza de hallar por fin la fotografía digna de ser la portada de su próximo álbum. Llevaba meses tratando de decidirse por una pero ninguna parecía ser la indicada, ya se estaba volviendo frustrante.  
 _Y para qué hablar del título_ , pensó, echándole un vistazo rápido a la lista de posibles títulos que hizo en su computador.

El segundo que abrió era del fabricante de las camisetas que mandó a hacer. Aparentemente el material que había elegido para los estampados no era compatible con el género, así que tendría que cambiarlo. Era eso o arriesgar a que el diseño se perdiera al primer lavado. No le gustó para nada la idea: el catálogo de materiales era gigantesco y apenas podía diferenciarlos uno del otro. Por suerte su suegra era buena con esas cosas, podría pedirle ayuda a ella.

El tercer correo que abrió era el del artista que estaba creando el Proyecto Secreto Secreto. Era un bosquejo de lo que sería la entrada a la página web y quería que Lenay lo revisara bien antes de hacer el definitivo.   
Al verlo, de inmediato notó un par de detalles que le gustaría cambiar. Pinchó la opción de responder y quiso ponerse a escribir, pero al apoyar los dedos sobre el teclado se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo empezar.  _Las palmeras están muy bajas_ , pensó.  _La criatura de a un lado no es tan extraña. El cielo es demasiado claro._  
Pero cuando empezó a escribir que quería palmeras más altas, olvidó sin querer las otras dos cosas que quería cambiar. Lenay frunció el ceño tratando de recordar e incluso miró el dibujo otra vez, pero era como si se hubiesen escondido en un rincón de su cerebro.  _Algo de un..., algo que era muy... algo._

Con un suspiro, dejó el computador a un lado y se masajeó las sienes con los dedos. Cerró los ojos, no se había dado cuenta de que habían empezado a dolerle por haber estado tanto tiempo frente a la pantalla. Su cuerpo le pedía recostarse y descansar un rato, pero no podía permitírselo por mucho que quisiera. Una vez que terminara todo iba a apagar el computador y se acostaría a ver Netflix, pero por ahora no podía retrasar el trabajo.

Miró la hora, eran pasada las una de la tarde. Quizás almorzar no le haría mal. Necesitaba urgentemente la energía.

Otra vez se levantó, se puso las pantuflas y se cubrió con la mantita. Iba a tomar su celular pero prefirió dejarlo en la cama junto a su computador: quería almorzar tranquila.

—¿Dónde vas?—le preguntó Germán. Ambos se encontraron en la puerta del dormitorio.

—Haré almuerzo—respondió simplemente, preguntándose si sonó tan cansada como se sentía.

—Oh, no, no lo harás—dijo Germán, que, por alguna razón, sacó la manta de su espalda y la arrojó a la cama.

—Ah... ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque no vas a necesitarla—la abrazó por detrás y le dio un besito en el hombro. Acto seguido, le cubrió los ojos con las manos.

—Germáááán...—gruñó.

—Shh. Te dije que te tenía una sorpresa—con su cuerpo la empujó para que caminara, sus manos nunca despegándose ni un centímetro de su rostro.

No avanzaron demasiado antes de que Germán se detuviera y la girara hacia la derecha, obviamente en dirección al baño. Escuchó que él pateó algo y pronto la empujó de nuevo. Lenay agudizó sus sentidos esperando sentir el olor a gelatina.

—¿Lista?

Asintió.

Contando hasta tres, Germán destapó sus ojos.

Lenay parpadeó, su mandíbula inferior casi cayéndose al suelo por la impresión. La luz estaba apagada, la única ventana estaba cubierta por papeles negros que impedían que entrara la luz del día. Sin embargo, un montón de velas iluminaba tenuemente el lugar. Había en el lavamanos, en la repisa, el inodoro y en la tina, incluso en el suelo y sobre el dispensador de papel higiénico. Las llamitas danzaban iluminando la decena de plantas que adornaban el baño, cubriendo las paredes hasta tocar el techo. Lenay pensó que todas las plantas de la casa estaban ahí, las grandes y las pequeñas, todas en sus macetas dibujando un sendero hacia la tina.

La tina estaba llena de agua caliente, lo supo por el vapor que salía de ella y que formaba una densa nube que le humedecía la piel. Había velas y plantitas en el borde, junto a unas botellas de gel de burbujas que siempre había querido usar, pero que nunca había tenido la oportunidad.

Pronto, un sonido llegó a sus oídos, era el canto de aves y ramas moviéndose, lluvia y una rana croando. Lenay se volteó hacia la puerta, recuerdos de sus pocos años en África llegando fugazmente a su cabeza. La naturaleza, los sonidos, todo lo que siempre le había gustado. No notó en qué momento sus manos viajaron a cubrir su boca mientras sus ojos lo miraban todo abiertos de par en par. El baño ya no parecía baño, sino que más bien era una muy buena imitación de un paraíso tropical. Era perfecto, absolutamente perfecto.

Germán seguía detrás suyo con su computador apoyado en su brazo, su rostro se pintó de blanco por el brillo de la pantalla. Le sonrió, y Lenay se preguntó si era posible que su corazón se derritiera por todo el amor que empezó a sentir.

—Tú... tú...—balbuceó. Quiso decirle algo pero no supo qué. Se volteó una vez más y miró lo que había hecho, lo que hizo por ella. Estiró una mano para tocar la hoja de una planta, su garganta se había vuelto un nudo y se obligó a luchar contra el ardor en sus ojos.

Volvió a mirarlo, Germán esperaba con impaciencia su reacción. Había dejado el computador en el suelo y se balanceaba sobre sus pies. Otra vez Lenay quiso hablar y otra vez no supo qué decir, era como si la emoción le hubiese quitado las palabras de la boca. Sólo pudo quedarse mirando al hombre que tenía al frente suyo, preguntándose qué había hecho para merecer a alguien tan maravilloso. Una sonrisa brillaba en sus ojos cafés, la había dejado atónita y lo sabía, lo estaba disfrutando. Una vez más, Lenay miró alrededor. Contempló las plantas, las velas, la tina y la música. Aunque trató, no pudo recordar alguna otra ocasión en que alguien le hubiera hecho algo tan romántico.

—¿Cómo es que sabes lo que necesito antes de que yo misma lo sepa?

Germán le sonrió.

—Me ganaste cuando decidiste tomarte tu remedio—dijo, metiendo una mano a su bolsillo y sacando una barra de chocolate que habían comprado el día anterior—. Yo también quería ayudarte con la autodestrucción de tu útero.

Lenay soltó una carcajada, recibió el chocolate y negó con la cabeza. Se preguntó si un abrazo y un beso serían suficientes para agradecerle a Germán por ser tan dulce, pero lo dudaba. No había nada que pudiera hacer para igualarlo, difícilmente podría hacer latir su corazón tan frenéticamente como el de ella latía ahora. No tenía ideas, nada parecía estar a la altura.

—No sé qué decir—susurró, esforzándose por mantener al margen las lágrimas que amenazaban con humedecer sus ojos.

—Podrías empezar por "dejaré de querer hacer mil cosas a la vez porque explotaré"—respondió, acercándosele para apoyar las manos en sus hombros—. O mejor no digas nada y métete a la tina, ¿quieres?

No tuvo que pedírselo dos veces y pronto Lenay estaba desvestida, sus piernas entrando a la tina una después de la otra y acostándose hasta que su cuerpo hubiese estado cubierto por el agua caliente y las burbujas que nacían gracias al gel. De inmediato sintió sus músculos relajándose y un suspiro contento se escapó de sus labios, liberando la tensión acumulada en semanas y semanas de proyectos. Sólo en ese momento notó lo agotada que había estado.

—Levanta la cabeza—le dijo Germán, poniendo una toalla doblada entre la tina y su cuello para que actuara como almohada. Lenay sólo pudo quedársele mirando, contemplando cada uno de sus movimientos, desde los de su rostro hasta los de sus dedos. Se preguntó cómo lo hizo, cómo supo que había estado a punto de explotar si ni siquiera ella estuvo consciente de ello, cegada por querer terminar pronto su trabajo. Hacía mucho se había dado cuenta de que Germán era capaz de leerla como a un libro abierto, pero eso no dejaba de sorprenderla. Siempre que a ella le pasaba algo, él se enteraba. Cuando estaba estresada, iba y le daba un abrazo para calmarla porque sabía que esa era la solución. Ahora un abrazo no sería suficiente y lo supo, por eso optó por buscar algo más, algo que sabía que le gustaría. Y le gustó, vaya que le gustó.

—Gracias—susurró por fin, alcanzando una de sus manos para unirla con la suya, acariciando sus nudillos con el pulgar—. Esto es lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por mí.

Como respuesta, él la besó en la frente.

—No quiero que salgas de ahí hasta dentro de una hora—dijo, poniéndose de pie—. Estaré vigilando para que no salgas antes.

Lenay rodó los ojos pero le fue imposible quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Y cuando Germán finalmente se fue, le siguió sonriendo a la puerta cerrada también.

Sus párpados se cerraron, y Lenay se preguntó si el hombre que acababa de ver yéndose del baño era real y no una de sus fantasías. Pero volvió a mirar alrededor y suspiró cuando las plantas, las velas y los sonidos seguían ahí.  
Feliz, se hundió en el agua hasta que ésta cubriera su barbilla. En su cabeza ya no había espacio para videos, álbumes y mercancía, en lo único que podía pensar era en que tenía el novio más romántico del mundo y que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar de amor.  
  



	10. Hechizados (Harry Potter AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Universo alternativo en el que Germán y Lenay son magos y trabajan en Hogwarts :')
> 
> Espero que les guste ⚡️
> 
> (Pequeños spoilers del libro 7 pero nada significativo. Esto sólo gira en torno a Germán y Lenay)

Aunque trataba de convencerse de que no, Germán sabía que sus estudiantes  _sabían_. Había sido cuidadoso y se había comportado lo más profesionalmente posible frente a ellos, pero eran buenos observadores. Podía sentir las miradas que les lanzaban cuando se encontraba con la bella profesora de inglés en el almuerzo o en las salidas a Hogsmeade. Oh, y para qué hablar del día en que Natalia, una Gryffindor de cuarto año, le obsequió una flor "para la profesora Olsen". Tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, Germán la recibió preguntándose para sus adentros dónde estaba la chimenea más cercana para agarrar un puñado de Polvos Flu y desaparecer de ahí.

Germán conoció a Lenay un par de años atrás, el primero de ambos en Hogwarts. La subdirectora McGonagall se había ofrecido para mostrarle su despacho, "su nuevo hogar" como dijo ella. La siguió por los corredores y luego ambos subieron por la Gran Escalera, cuidando no pisar los escalones que McGonagall le decía que no pisara. Aparentemente alguien los había encantado para atrapar los pies de las personas y todavía no encontraban un contrahechizo para volverlos a la normalidad.

El Castillo en sí era un millón de veces más grande que la escuela de magia a la que asistió cuando era joven. No por nada Hogwarts era el colegio más importante del mundo, y cuando recibió la carta de Albus Dumbledore comunicándole que buscaba a alguien que impartiera la nueva clase de Historia de la Magia Latinoamericana, no lo pensó dos veces antes de aceptar. Una semana más tarde estaba viajando a Londres y sólo dos días después firmó su contrato. Su madre no estaba para nada feliz con la decisión, el mundo mágico estaba alerta por la amenaza siempre presente de Lord Voldemort y sus Mortífagos, así que Germán, sonando más tranquilo que lo que en realidad estaba, le recordó que no había lugares más seguros que los colegios de magia, sobre todo cuando dicho colegio de magia era nada más y nada menos que Hogwarts.

—El Director dijo que mi curso será para alumnos extranjeros—le contó en un intento por apaciguar su preocupación—, habló sobre un nuevo plan de inclusión que está implementando. También habrá un curso de inglés para ayudarlos a adaptarse. ¡Es una oportunidad única!

Su despacho era de lo más acogedor, y lo mejor era que podía decorarlo como quisiera. Lo primero que hizo fue deshacer su maleta: un movimiento rápido con la varita mágica bastó para que toda su ropa se acomodara en el closet. Dejó sus libros en un escritorio y se sentó a revisar el horario que tendría durante la semana. Su primera clase sería al día siguiente, a las ocho de la mañana.

Al cabo de unas horas escuchó unos golpecitos en su puerta, pensó que quizás era McGonagall que quería preguntarle si todo estaba bien. Se acomodó el pelo con sus dedos, se puso los zapatos que tenía más a su alcance y se paró a abrir.

Y vaya que no era McGonagall.

Germán sintió que el aire se quedaba atrapado en su garganta, y es que al abrir la puerta se encontró con la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Su cabello rubio caía a cada lado de su rostro y por sobre su capa de color morado oscuro. Su tez era blanca como la porcelana, y sus ojos eran de un celeste electrizante que lo capturó apenas su mirada se posó en la suya.

Era una veela. Tenía que ser una veela. No había otra explicación para ese nivel de belleza.

—Ah... hola—dijo Germán con torpeza.

—Hola, ¿qué tal?—respondió ella, sus delicadas facciones tiñéndose de un leve color rosado.

—Estoy bien—dijo, y frunció el ceño internamente. No sabía cuál era la respuesta a un "qué tal" pero definitivamente no era "estoy bien".  _Empezaste mal, Garmendia_ , se reprochó a sí mismo—. Y... ¿Quién eres?

—Oh, cierto—agitó la cabeza como si acabara de recordar que no se conocían—. Am... Lenay. Lenay Olsen. Minerva me dio el despacho de al lado—dijo, señalando la puerta a solo metros de la suya—y me dijo que aquí estaría el nuevo profesor de Historia de la Magia Latinoamericana.

—Ese soy yo, sí—asintió, distraído por el hecho de que el nombre de esa mujer era tan lindo como ella—. Soy Germán. Germán Garmendia. ¿También eres profesora?

—Haré clases de inglés a los alumnos extranjeros—le sonrió. La emoción era palpable en su voz—. Así que compartiremos estudiantes. Llevo meses practicando mi nuevo  _acentoh bruitánicoh._

Con el paso de las semanas, Germán aprendió que Lenay utilizaba su magia principalmente con fines estéticos. Lo descubrió por accidente, una mañana de sábado cuando escuchó un fuerte estruendo en el despacho de al lado, parecido a un montón de vidrio quebrándose. Si bien pudo haber sido un vaso, cualquier mago del mundo mágico estaba lo suficientemente paranoico como para asumir inmediatamente que el ruido lo hizo un Mortífago. Germán quiso ser racional, pero no pudo evitarlo y en medio minuto ya estaba saliendo de su despacho para golpear la puerta de Lenay.

—¿Lenay? ¿Todo bien?

—Entra, está abierto—se escuchó desde el otro lado.

Germán obedeció. Ya había estado ahí antes pero seguía sorprendiéndose, y es que el despacho de Lenay era sencillamente impresionante. El espacio era idéntico al suyo, la posición de la cama y los muebles se mantenía. Pero el techo no se veía, estaba cubierto de vapor blanco que se asemajaba a nubes en movimiento, que avanzaban gracias a una leve brisa mágica. Las paredes casi desaparecían por completo detrás de enredaderas que se sostenían entre sí y flores tropicales que desprendían una tenue luz azul que iluminaba el lugar. Pero lo que más le gustaba a Germán eran las repisas que guardaban la colección de pequeñas plantitas que se mecían de un lado a otro por cuenta propia, ancladas a un mini macetero. La mayoría eran palmeras.

—Lo siento por el ruido, tuve un... accidente—dijo Lenay, que había estado de rodillas en su alfombra junto a un montón de vidrio roto y una extraña sustancia de color azul. El borde inferior de su capa también estaba salpicada de poción.

—Nada que un  _Reparo_  no pueda... bueno, reparar—respondió, extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Lenay chasqueó la lengua.

—Tengo problemas con ese hechizo—murmuró, agradeciéndole la ayuda con una sonrisa—. Puedo reparar el recipiente, pero no hacer que el contenido vuelva al recipiente.

—Todos pasamos por esa etapa alguna vez—rió, recordando sus primeros intentos de vuelta en el colegio mientras sacaba la varita de su capa, y la apuntaba al desastre en la alfombra _—¡Reparo!—_ exclamó con un movimiento de la muñeca. Cada uno de los trozos de vidrio se elevaron del suelo y se unieron uno contra el otro viajando hacia el escritorio donde habían estado originalmente. El charco de poción azul también se elevó, solo para convertirse en una masa casi sólida y estrellarse dentro del recipiente rectangular que acababa de repararse.

Satisfecho, Germán sopló la punta de su varita y la metió de vuelta en su capa.

—Guau, impresionante—dijo Lenay, regalándole una mirada que le hizo querer repararle todo lo que se le hubiera roto.

—Gracias—respondió, sintiendo una ola de calor apoderándose de sus mejillas—. Am... ¿Qué poción es esa? Creo que nunca la había visto.

—Oh, es una poción activadora. La uso para hacer estos—dijo, tomando una de las mini palmeras de su repisa. Germán pudo haber jurado que ésta rió cuando Lenay acarició su tronco—. Eh... esta pequeña estuvo  _demasiado_  tiempo en la poción y responde a estímulos.

—¿De verdad?—curioso, Germán alzó un dedo para acariciar las hojas de la palmerita, y se sobresaltó cuando ésta volvió a reír—¡Hey!

—Un día la dejé caer y lloró—le contó, haciendo un puchero mientras devolvía la palmera a su repisa—¿Quieres que te muestre cómo las hago?

Pero ella no esperó su respuesta. Atravesó el despacho hasta su closet y sacó una maleta roja de él. La dejó en el suelo y la abrió, para luego meter un brazo entero adentro. Aparentemente no alcanzó lo que buscaba, así que metió su otro brazo, su cabeza y la mitad de su espalda.

—El Encantamiento de extensión indetectable, ¿eh?—dijo Germán, divertido.

—¡Es muy útil!—exclamó Lenay, su voz seguida por un eco que retumbó en las paredes encantadas de su maleta—¡Aunque muchas veces olvido dónde puse las...! ¡Oh, aquí están!—uno de sus brazos volvió a la superficie y palpó con torpeza un costado de su cuerpo hasta encontrar su varita mágica. Era de color plateado metálico, el mango tan fino como la mano que la sostenía.   
Brazo y varita se perdieron otra vez dentro de la maleta, y Germán escuchó a Lenay conjurando un hechizo _—¡Wingardium Leviosa!_

Varita alzada, Lenay salió y quedó sentada en el piso, su cabello desordenado cubriendo la mitad de su cara. Germán quedó boquiabierto cuando un montón de gruesas hojas verdes comenzaron a emerger de la maleta, seguidas por un largo tronco cilíndrico y terminando en una gruesa raíz cubierta de tierra. Lenay hizo levitar la palmera hasta posicionarla en un rincón de la habitación, sus hojas apenas visibles por el techo de nubes que las rodeaba.

Acto seguido, Lenay agitó su varita otra vez, y exclamó:

— _¡Diminuendo!_

Un rayo de luz blanca salió desde la punta de la varita y rodeó la palmera, haciéndola girar a gran velocidad en su propio eje. Entonces empezó a encogerse. Se encogió y encogió hasta que no medía más de diez centímetros. Claramente satisfecha, Lenay levantó el hechizo, agarró la palmerita entre sus dedos y la lanzó en la poción activadora.

—En unas veinticuatro horas más las hojas se moverán por sí solas—dijo, empujando la palmera con su varita para que tocara el fondo del recipiente. 

La amistad creció con el paso de los meses al igual que un sentimiento que al principio decidieron ignorar. Germán y Lenay se sentaban juntos en el comedor en el desayuno, almuerzo y cena; en las salidas a Hogsmeade iban juntos a disfrutar la nieve del invierno, bebían una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas y podían pasar horas explorando la tienda de bromas Zonko. En las semanas de pruebas, se acompañaban entre sí mientras revisaban los exámenes y trabajos hasta las una, dos o tres de la mañana. Había ocasiones en que solo se sentaban a conversar sobre sus vidas fuera de Hogwarts. Germán aprendió que Lenay era de Estados Unidos y que era hija de padres magos, así que a veces le costaba interactuar con muggles. Él le contó que sólo su mamá era bruja, que su padre había muerto cuando era pequeño, y que como él había sido muggle, creció estando expuesto a ambos mundos. Cuando le contó dónde había nacido, Lenay le dijo que había visitado varios países de Latinoamérica, pero nunca Chile.

Su primer beso fue la noche en que comenzaron las vacaciones de Navidad. Todo Hogwarts estaba alegre, el aire estaba cargado de ganas de festejar. Contagiado, Germán fue a las cocinas y pidió a los elfos domésticos un par de cervezas de mantequilla. Tuvo que esconderlas bajo su capa para que ningún alumno las viera, por suerte no hubo problemas durante el camino de vuelta a su despacho.

Golpeó la puerta de Lenay y ella le permitió pasar. Esa mañana había recibido unos paquetes de su familia, así que el suelo estaba repleto de fotografías, ropa y regalos.

—Las clases terminaron—dijo Germán, alzando ceremoniosamente las cervezas que había conseguido—, ¿quieres celebrar?

Ambos fueron a su despacho, que estaba mucho más ordenado que el de Lenay. Ella llevó una caja de galletas corredoras que le había enviado su madre: cada vez que alguien trataba de tomarlas, se ponían a correr. Germán soltó una carcajada cuando una galleta se escapó de los dedos de Lenay, saltó a su rostro, trepó y se lanzó al suelo desde su cabeza. Lenay hizo lo posible por atraparla mientras ésta corría para todas partes en la habitación, pero se rindió y optó por atraerla con un hechizo. Se la comió por fin con satisfacción.

Comieron, bebieron, conversaron y se rieron. A Germán le daba la sensación de que no hacía frío, pero a juzgar por la nieve que caía al otro lado de la ventana, decidió que era a causa de la cerveza. Las mejillas de Lenay adoptaron un hermoso color rosado y pronto se despojó de su capa. Pareció que estuvieron conversando por horas, pronto estaban lado a lado en la cama, bajo la luz tenue de la lámpara de gas que descansaba en su mesita de noche.

Las preocupaciones desaparecieron, la guerra quedaba atrás, y lo único que Germán veía era a su mejor amiga, a la mujer que le había robado el corazón y que le provocaba unas ganas terribles de atrarla hacia él y pegarla contra su cuerpo. Lenay no lo estaba ayudando, sus manos inquietas insistían en apoyarse en su brazo y juguetear con los botones de su ropa.

—¿Eres cosquillosa?—le preguntó de repente, a lo que Lenay frunció los labios.

—Nop.

Pero Germán quiso comprobarlo por su cuenta. Con una sonrisa traviesa, sus manos viajaron hacia su estómago y movió sus dedos con rapidez. Lenay soltó un chillido, se puso a reír mientras agitaba sus brazos y piernas tratando de liberarse.

—¡No! ¡No!—decía entre risas, pero Germán no tuvo piedad. Su rostro se estaba volviendo rojo por la risa, sus ojos celestes brillaban. Se vio cautivado por la vista.

Un segundo de distracción bastó para que su espalda se estrellara contra la cama, Lenay encima suyo, una pierna a cada lado de su estómago. Germán se preparó mentalmente para la venganza, pero ésta nunca llegó. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un par de labios suaves pegándose contra los suyos.

El contacto duró nada, ella se alejó tan pronto que sus ojos ni siquiera habían alcanzado a cerrarse. Germán se quedó tan atónito, tan sorprendido por el inesperado roce que apenas registró que el rostro de Lenay estaba a centímetros del suyo, la duda presente en su expresión.

Germán no entendía muy bien qué estaba dudando, él no dudaba absolutamente nada. Lo hizo evidente cuando rodeó su nuca con una mano y la atrajo hacia él, capturando su boca con la suya. Lenay no se tardó en responder su beso, lo besó con profundidad, segura, dejando cualquier duda en el pasado. Sus dedos se enterraron en su cabello, Germán rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, disfrutando sus curvas que contrastaban con su cuerpo, las mismas que sus manos exploraban con curiosidad mientras sus bocas reclamaban lo que durante tanto tiempo habían deseado.

Todo cambió entre ellos esa noche, pero ninguno de los dos se arrepintió. Germán despertó a la mañana siguiente con una sonrisa en la cara y su mente plagada de recuerdos. Cuando sus compañeros de trabajo le preguntaron a qué se debía su alegría en el desayuno, él simplemente respondió que le encantaba la víspera de Navidad.

Frente a todos trataban de actuar igual que siempre, pero cuando no había nadie cerca Germán y Lenay pasaban más tiempo juntos que separados. Las clases se reanudaron, la primavera se acercaba, y había noches en que uno de los dos no llegaba a dormir a su cama. Eventualmente no pudieron evitar que algunos empezaran a sospechar, y cierta tarde de miércoles Germán fue citado a la oficina del director. Se sorprendió mucho al ver que Lenay estaba ahí.

—¿Un caramelo?—dijo el director Dumbledore sentado en la silla detrás de su escritorio, extendiéndoles un recipiente colmado de dulces.

—No, gracias—respondió Lenay mientras Germán aceptaba.

—Ya se imaginarán por qué les pedí que vinieran a reunirse conmigo hoy—dijo, su rostro tan calmado como siempre y sus dedos entrelazados frente a su larga barba plateada—. Los rumores vuelan, después de todo.

Germán estaba tenso. Dumbledore tenía razón: él ya se imaginaba por qué estaba ahí, y a juzgar por su expresión, Lenay también. En ese momento se odió a sí mismo por cada paseo a Hogsmeade en que no fue capaz de ser discreto con lo que sentía, por cada noche en que no pudo esperar a entrar al despacho antes de tomar a Lenay de la mano y besarla. Obviamente alguien iba a notarlo, las paredes estaban repletas de retratos chismosos que no iban a tardar en ir a contar lo que veían. Era su culpa.

—Profesor Dumbledore—dijo, su voz mostrando más seguridad de la que sentía—. Si uno de los dos tiene que abandonar Hogwarts, lo haré yo. No expulse a Lenay, es una profesora excelente, sus alumnos la adoran.

—¿Qué?—la palabra de Lenay no fue más un suspiro.

Si hubo una reacción que Germán definitivamente no estaba esperando, era que Dumbledore soltara una risita.

—Oh, nadie va a expulsarlos, muchacho—dijo, sus ojos celestes brillando con diversión—. No soy quién para privar a dos adultos jóvenes de vivir la maravillosa aventura que es el amor—por el rabillo del ojo, Germán notó que Lenay se sonrojaba—. Sin embargo, y como este es un colegio—agregó, volviendo a la seriedad—es mi deber como director pedirles discreción. No queremos incomodar a los estudiantes, ¿verdad?

—No, señor—respondieron al unísono.

—Tendremos cuidado—agregó Lenay.

—Bien. No esperaba menos de ustedes, el trabajo que ambos han hecho hasta ahora ha sido destacable, los jefes de las Casas me tienen al tanto de lo mucho que los estudiantes disfrutan sus clases—les sonrió con satisfacción, a lo que Germán internamente suspiró de alivio, orgulloso de sí mismo y de Lenay—, así que pretendo que conserven sus puestos, que sigan aportando a la inclusión de los alumnos extranjeros. Ah, y aprovechando que están aquí—agregó luego de que Germán y Lenay se deshicieran en agradecimientos, una sonrisa traviesa asomada en sus labios—, asumo que saben qué sucede la semana que viene.

—Am... San Valentín—respondió Lenay.

—Exacto—asintió tan emocionado que parecía un niño pequeño, para luego inclinarse hacia Germán, una mano a un lado de su cara en un intento de que Lenay no escuchara—. En Hogsmeade está la florería donde venden las mejores flores del mundo mágico. Siempre lanzan ofertas para esta fecha. Te la recomiendo.

Dumbledore tenía razón: los rumores en Hogwarts volaban tan rápido como una Saeta de Fuego, y a medida que pasaban los meses más y más alumnos sospechaban que entre el profesor Garmendia y la profesora Olsen pasaba algo. Para la suerte de ambos, nadie nunca se atrevió a preguntar, pero a juzgar por las miradas que les lanzaban cuando estaban juntos y por los suspiros de resignación de los alumnos de séptimo que en algún momento creyeron tener una mínima oportunidad con la bella profesora de inglés, Germán tenía la convicción de que sabían.

Aún así estaba feliz. No cabía duda de que Lenay era lo mejor que le había pasado desde que llegó a Hogwarts. Su trabajo era infinitamente más entretenido cuando ella estaba a su lado. Incluso en los días malos, cuando el periódico El Profeta anunciaba un avance de Lord Voldemort en la guerra, ella estaba ahí, impidiendo que se derrumbase, otorgando luz a los que la rodeaban, subiendo su ánimo con sus palabras, una sonrisa o un beso.

Mientras la tuviera a ella, nada podría salir mal.  
  


•••  
  


_—Salvio hexia._

_—Protego maxima._

_—Protego totalum._

_—Salvio hexia._

_—Protego maxima._

_—Protego total..._ Oh, no no no no no—murmuró Germán, viendo con terror las sombras negras que se asomaban en el horizonte, un centenar de rayos de luz verde emanando de sus varitas y estrellándose contra la burbuja protectora que rodeaba Hogwarts—. Maldita sea. ¡Lenay! ¡Lenay!

Germán buscó a su novia con la mirada, rogando distinguir su cabello rubio entre los destellos de quienes lanzaban un hechizo tras otro hacia el cielo, fortaleciendo lo más posible la protección del castillo. Las luces verdes que buscaban penetrarla hacían resonar todo a su alrededor como si de truenos se tratase, pero los oídos de Germán no estaban concentrados en ellas ni en los gritos de los magos que gastaban toda su energía en seguir lanzando conjuros, sino que estaban desesperados por hallar la voz de Lenay, algún indicio de que ella estuviera cerca.

—¡TODOS ADENTRO!—gritó alguien de pronto. El corazón de Germán se quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando una de las luces verdes cayó en el patio del colegio—¡TODOS AL CASTILLO AHORA!

—¡LENAY!—Germán exclamó, espantándose por la multitud que empezó a moverse a su alrededor—¡LENAY! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!

Los gritos aumentaron y Germán se volteó. Sudor frío comenzó a caer por su rostro cuando más luces verdes cayeron al patio, seguidas por los Mortífagos que lograron romper la barrera protectora. Los magos que quedaban alzaron sus varitas para luchar, sus hechizos y los de los Mortífagos llenaron el lugar de destellos de colores, los más aterradores que Germán había visto en su vida.

Tenía que encontrar a Lenay. Debían ponerse a salvo. Germán optó por correr hacia el interior del castillo, aprovechar que buena parte del patio estaba libre de enemigos. Corrió mirando de un lado para otro, cruzando los dedos para que Lenay estuviera esperándolo detrás de la puerta de hierro.

Entró y llegó a un corredor. El nombre de Lenay era la única palabra que salía de sus labios.

—¡GERMÁN!

Germán sintió que volvía a nacer. Se volteó hacia el patio y vio a Lenay corriendo rápidamente hacia él, sus mejillas rojas por el cansancio. Ella se lanzó a sus brazos apenas se le acercó, pero Germán no pudo concentrarse en eso sino en la decena de Mortífagos que empezaban a entrar al castillo.

—Mierda. Lenay, tenemos que salir de aquí—dijo, agarrándola de la capa y echándose a correr.

—Los estudiantes—dijo Lenay, su voz ahogada por el cansancio—. Tenemos que evacuarlos.

—Ya lo hicieron—le dijo por sobre su hombro—. Todos los menores de séptimo. Vamos a la Sala de Menesteres, creo que podría haber una chimenea activa ahí.

Se movieron entre los corredores hasta llegar al Gran Salón, y por quinta vez ese día el corazón de Germán se quedó atrapado en su garganta, impidiéndole respirar. Lo que una vez fue el acogedor lugar donde comía y compartía con sus compañeros, se había convertido en un auténtico campo de batalla. Duelos entre Hogwartianos y Mortífagos se llevaban a cabo desde el primer rincón del salón hasta el último, repletándolo de luces de colores y levantando capas de polvo. La cantidad de hombres con capas negras y máscaras de calavera era sobrecogedora, un solo vistazo bastó para ver a Minerva McGonagall y a Fillius Flitwick rodeados por ellos, evitando complicados hechizos. La escena era sencillamente espantosa, y mientras más rostros conocidos encontraba, más remordimiento le entraba a Germán por estar tratando de escapar.

—¡CUIDADO!

Germán escuchó un grito, y lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien lo jalaba de la capa con tanta fuerza, que terminó hincado en el suelo. Lenay cubría su propia cabeza con la mano que no aplastaba la nuca de Germán, y con la vista seguía al rayo de luz roja que había viajado en su dirección y se estrellaba en una pared a solo metros de ellos, provocando que se desprendieran pedazos de piedra y polvo.

 _Maldita sea_ , gruñó para sus adentros cuando Lenay lo miró con sus ojos abiertos como platos.  _Eso estuvo cerca._

Con la varita firme en su mano, Germán tiró a Lenay del brazo y se pusieron de pie, sólo para empezar a atravesar el salón con la cabeza gacha, confiando en que los duelistas estaban demasiado concentrados en sus contrincantes como para fijarse en ellos. Pareció que transcurrieron horas antes de que por fin llegaran a la puerta que daba al corredor y posteriormente a la Gran Escalera.

La escalera estaba colapsada de gente, la estructura de marmol estaba cubierta por una multitud de personas que se estrellaban entre sí tratando de subir o bajar. Germán alzó la vista y comprobó que la situación era la misma desde el primer hasta el séptimo piso.

—Germán—dijo Lenay, apretando su brazo para llamar su atención—. Hay una escalera un par de corredores más allá, llega a la Torre del Reloj en el tercer piso. La escalera gruñona está cerca y llega al séptimo.

—Llévame.

No tenía que decirlo dos veces. Como pudo, Lenay se adentró entre la gente que bloqueaba el paso, Germán siguiéndola lo más cerca posible.

—¡Permiso! ¡Perdón! ¡Permiso! ¡Permiso! ¡DÉJAME PASAR! ¡Gracias! ¡Permiso!

La Torre del Reloj era uno de los tantos lugares de Hogwarts que Germán aún no había conocido, así que confió en la guía de Lenay. Ambos corrieron por los pasillos, que mientras más se alejaban del centro del castillo, más solitarios estaban y Germán no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Aunque los sonidos de la lucha llegaban a sus oídos, el silencio de esos pasillos en particular le ponía los pelos de punta. Se habían adentrado en los pasillos ocultos que nadie nunca visitaba, que sólo eran transitados por fantasmas y que apenas eran adornados por uno o dos retratos, pero la seguridad que mostraba Lenay cuando le decía dónde doblar era tranquilizante.

—¡Aquí!—dijo Lenay, suspirando de alivio mientras doblaba en un último corredor, una amplia escalera de piedra alzándose frente a ambos, una serie de gruesos pilares dividiéndola por la mitad.

Rápidamente empezaron a subir, Germán rogándole a sus piernas que no se agotaran todavía. Ignoró un leve ardor en sus muslos y siguió corriendo, echándole vistazos a Lenay para verificar que seguía al lado suyo, su rostro rojo y su respiración entrecortada, la adrenalina presente en sus ojos celestes.

—Cuando lleguemos a la chimenea—dijo ella, su voz no más que un montón de suspiros—, ¿dónde iremos?

—Hogsmeade—respondió sin pensar—. A cualquier tienda. No tenemos casa aquí, no hay otra opción. Después...—tosió, el aire carente en sus pulmones—podemos Aparecernos en cualquier otro lado.

Justo cuando Lenay abrió la boca para hablar, un fugaz destello pasó zumbando al lado de su oído, un mechón de cabello rubio cayendo al suelo tan suavemente como una pluma. Lenay soltó un grito ahogado, y antes de siquiera registrar lo que estaba sucediendo, Germán se volteó, su varita alzada hacia el Mortífago detrás suyo.

_—¡Expelliarmus!_

El Mortífago bloqueó su hechizo con un movimiento de su propia varita, de la cual inmediatamente después nació una luz blanca. Germán alzó la varita frente a su cuerpo, creando un escudo que hizo rebotar la maldición y redirigirla hacia una pared cercana.

 _—¡Desmaius!—_ Lenay exclamó, pero Germán no vio que su hechizo se acercara al Mortífago.

Fue otro hechizo que se estrelló en un escalón a su lado el que delató la presencia de un segundo Mortífago detrás suyo.

 _Dos_ , pensó, instintivamente escondiéndose detrás de un pilar, arrastrando a Lenay para que siguiera su ejemplo. Un rayo de luz chocó contra el pilar, y Germán esperó el momento preciso para mostrar su brazo y disparar un nuevo ataque. Los de su enemigo se estrellaban uno a uno contra la piedra, trizando la superficie y liberando una gran cantidad de polvo. Podía sentir los movimientos de Lenay detrás suyo, su espalda temblaba contra la de Germán. Él sabía que jamás había sido buena para los duelos, siempre había preferido usar su magia con fines estéticos, pero ahora no tenía otra alternativa.

Germán lanzó cada hechizo que se le ocurría, con dificultad por la rapidez del Mortífago y los grititos de Lenay. En algún momento ella soltó un grito especialmente fuerte y se hincó en el suelo, sus manos a cada lado de su rostro.

—¡Lenay!—le echó un vistazo fugaz a su cuerpo, el corazón apretándosele cuando pensó que la habían herido. De inmediato notó que ella ya no tenía su varita en las manos.

Miró alrededor y logró distinguir un resplandor plateado en uno de los escalones, uno que estaba justo entre el primer Mortífago y él. El Mortífago ya había posado sus ojos sobre la varita, una de sus manos enguantadas estaba extendida y a punto de tomarla. Lo único que se le ocurrió a Germán en ese momento fue bajar tres peldaños de un salto y golpear la mano del Mortífago de una patada.

El enemigo se distrajo y Germán aprovechó el segundo de ventaja para agarrar la varita y lanzarla ciegamente hacia atrás, confiando en que Lenay la atraparía. El Mortífago no tardó en recuperarse y de su propia varita nació una luz morada que Germán evitó con un ágil movimiento. Su muñeca se preparaba para lanzar su ataque cuando sintió la punta de otra varita pinchando amenazadoramente su espalda. Su rostro palideció.

Y entonces, un grito:

_—¡REDUCTO!_

Germán vio la fuerte luz blanca reflejada en las paredes, sintió la vibración detrás suyo y un gruñido grave que fue interrumpido por un estruendo. Instintivamente Germán alzó una manga para cubrirse el rostro, sintiendo trozos y gotas de  _algo_  cayendo sobre su capa.

Durante unos segundos todo pareció congelarse. Germán se volteó justo para ver a Lenay llevándose las manos hacia su cara, el espanto presente en sus ojos mientras miraba los restos polvorientos del cuerpo del Mortífago que su hechizo acababa de hacer estallar.

—Lo maté—susurró, su piel tan blanca como un pedazo de papel.

Un suspiro furioso atrajo la atención de los dos. Aún cubierto con la máscara de calavera, la rabia del Mortífago restante era evidente. Sus labios comenzaron pronunciar una maldición, y Germán, ignorando la manera en que su corazón viajó hacia su garganta, atinó a darle un fuerte empujón a Lenay, su cuerpo impulsado hasta estrellarse contra la pared opuesta justo cuando la inconfundible Maldición Asesina quebraba el espacio entre ambos.

Germán no volvió a respirar sino hasta que el rayo de luz verde se hubiese estrellado en el techo sobre los tres. Mientras tanto, el Mortífago no quiso esperar, estaba decidido a acabar con Lenay. Se acercó a ella a pasos agigantados, su varita agitándose de nuevo. Lenay se movió rápidamente para esconderse detrás de un pilar.

 _—¡Locomotor Wibbly!—_ el hechizo de Germán dio de lleno en las piernas del Mortífago, volviéndolas como de gelatina. Trató de avanzar pero le fue imposible y cayó al suelo.

Cuando Germán quiso juntarse con Lenay, la voz del Mortífago se lo impidió:

_—¡Serpensortia!_

Para su espanto, de la punta de la varita nació una serpiente de un metro de largo, que de inmediato se arrastró hacia Germán mostrando sus colmillos filudos.  _Maldita sea, el contrahechizo_ , pensó con urgencia, estampándose contra la pared para evitar a la serpiente.  _Cuál era el contrahechizo_.

El Mortífago hacía lo posible por alcanzar a Lenay y ella miraba a la serpiente con terror, su mano estrujando su varita tan fuerte que podría partirla en dos. Germán encontró su mirada una milésima de segundo, por el rabillo del ojo notó al Mortífago apuntándola una vez más, sus labios preparándose para lanzarle otra maldición. La serpiente se acercaba con rapidez, Germán tenía el cerebro en blanco. Había un contrahechizo pero no podía recordarlo.

Era hora de improvisar.

Sabiendo que lo lamentaría, apuntó su varita a la serpiente, justo cuando ésta alzaba su cuerpo para enterrar los colmillos en su piel. El Mortífago había comenzado a pronunciar su maldición, la punta de su varita iluminándose con un resplandor verde.

_—¡BOMBARDA MAXIMA!_

Su hechizo impactó de lleno a la serpiente y a los escalones debajo suyo. Las paredes temblaron, la piedra se quebró provocando un ruido ensordecedor; una nube de polvo se alzó, tan densa que Germán no podía ver lo que tenía al frente suyo. La explosión fue tan poderosa que la escalera se deshizo bajo sus pies. Trató de aferrarse a la baranda pero ésta se destruyó, y lo siguiente que Germán supo fue que caía. Cayó, cayó y cayó entre la nube de polvo hasta que sus rodillas y manos se estrellaron dolorosamente contra los escombros, provocando un ardor agudo en sus brazos y piernas que lo obligó a soltar un gruñido. Escuchó a Lenay gritando su nombre con desesperación, pero en lo único que podía concentrarse era en los trozos de cemento enterrados en su piel y en la tierra que había entrado a su nariz y boca, secándole el paladar y haciéndolo toser.

—¡GERMÁN! ¡GERMÁN!

—Aquí estoy—dijo, su voz áspera. Su espalda agitándose mientras tosía, frotando las manos contra su capa en un intento de apaciguar el dolor.

 _—¡Anapneo!—_ El hechizo de Lenay le dio de lleno en la cabeza. Germán sintió una ráfaga de viento helado chocando contra su piel, entrando por sus fosas nasales y entre sus labios, limpiando sus vías respiratorias y sus pulmones. Su cabello se agitó, su ropa se infló, y tan repentinamente como el viento llegó, se fue. Germán suspiró. Se mojó los labios, el sabor a polvo ya había abandonado su lengua, respiró hondo y agradeció cuando la tos no volvió.

El polvo alrededor suyo comenzaba a disiparse, revelando la potencia que tuvo su hechizo. Germán alzó la vista y por fin vio a Lenay. Ella abrazaba un pilar en la escalera, cuidando no pisar la piedra que se había debilitado por la explosión. Entre ambos había un espacio se unos diez metros, la escalera había colapsado y Germán seguía arrodillado sobre los escombros.

Entonces recordó que no estaba solo. Miró alrededor, sus dedos adoloridos apretando su varita mientras buscaba al Mortífago.

—No está—le dijo Lenay desde la altura, su voz temblaba—. La serpiente y él fueron aplastados por la piedra.

 _Muerto_ , pensó, un escalofrío viajando por su espalda.  _Maté a alguien._

—Germán, voy a bajar.

—No—dijo, interrumpiendo a Lenay que daba un paso tentativo hacia adelante—. La piedra está suelta, te vas a caer—y como para demostrar el punto, al momento de ponerse de pie los escombros crujieron abajo suyo.

—¿Entonces qué haremos?

Germán se puso a pensar en algún hechizo que pudiera ayudarlos, pero nada se le ocurrió. Tratar de saltar sería en vano, el fin de la escalera estaba diez metros sobre él. Si Lenay saltaba, se heriría, y se herirían los dos si él intentaba atraparla. No tenían escobas para volar, e invocar una sería delatar su posición y no podían arriesgarse a que más Mortífagos los encontraran.   
Sólo quedaba una opción.

—Tenemos que separarnos—dijo, y por la mirada de Lenay supo que ella había llegado a la misma conclusión—. Tú sigue subiendo, conoces el camino. Yo trataré de subir por la Gran Escalera. Puede que esté más vacía.

Lenay no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza. Sus brazos seguían firmes alrededor del pilar.

—Bien—murmuró Germán, afirmándose de la pared a su lado para empezar a caminar hacia atrás—. Podemos hacer esto. Nos encontraremos en la Sala de Menesteres.

Lenay volvió a asentir.

—Bien—murmuró otra vez, el miedo ardiendo en su pecho por tener que separarse de ella.   
Se dio media vuelta, pensando en qué piedras podría usar como escalera para bajar. Tanteó una con el pie, y al comprobar que estaba firme, la pisó.

—Germán, espera—la voz de Lenay lo hizo voltearse.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó, confundido por su expresión agitada. Lucía como si diez Mortífagos estuvieran corriendo hacia ellos.

—Yo... am...—balbuceó, su voz temblorosa—Yo... tengo que decirte algo.

Justo entonces, una fuerte explosión se sintió en las cercanías del castillo, más cerca de lo que Germán hubiera deseado. Alertados, ambos se voltearon a mirar en dirección de donde había provenido el sonido. Los estruendos de la batalla nunca acababan, Germán tenía la sensación de que cada vez se escuchaban más fuerte.

—Debemos irnos, bebé—dijo con urgencia—. Hablaremos apenas estemos a salvo, ¿está bien?

Lenay asintió.

—Ten cuidado—agregó, y aún desde la distancia podía notar que sus ojos celestes estaban rebosados en lágrimas.

—Tú igual—respondió con voz entrecortada, ayudándose con los pilares para subir lo que restaba de escalera.

Germán no continuó bajando sino hasta que Lenay hubiera desaparecido por el corredor, una última mirada entre ambos para decirse todo lo que ninguna palabra podía decir.  
  


•••  
  


Cuando el sol comenzaba a salir, cuando las consecuencias de la batalla que acababa de terminar relucían frente a los ojos de quienes habían sobrevivido, Germán se deslizaba por una pared hasta sentarse en el suelo, rendido.  
Su varita, la compañera fiel que lo había acompañado toda la noche, descansaba inerte entre sus piernas, deformes por los espasmos causados por el esfuerzo y el agotamiento. Sus dedos blancos temblaban en conjunto con sus manos y brazos, y sus ojos ardían por la falta de sueño y las lágrimas que no dejaban de derramarse.

Por fin, y luego de años de lucha, la segunda guerra mágica terminó. Germán lo vio todo, fue testigo del fin de una era, de una noche maldita que había destruido el espíritu de todos los que se atrevieron a luchar. Germán fue testigo del dolor, de la pérdida, y en algún momento del amanecer, de la felicidad por ver al enemigo caído. Pero fue una felicidad pasajera, de esas ilusiones que duran un rato y luego nos dejan caer de cara a la realidad. Una realidad en la que Germán se sentía vacío, quebrado y perdido, en la que envidiaba a quienes estaban fuera, ajenos a su sufrimiento y desesperanza.

—Profesor Garmendia.

Ante el llamado, alzó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de uno de sus alumnos. El joven, que una vez fue un niño que disfrutaba lanzar aviones mágicos de papel durante sus clases, se hincó frente a él. Germán de inmediato notó un feo moretón a un lado de su rostro y sangre seca en su labio inferior.

—Qué bueno verte de nuevo, Javier—aunque baja, su voz sonó sincera.

—Profesor—dijo, la compasión inundando sus facciones—, ¿encontró a la Profesora Olsen?

La pregunta, tan bien intencionada y cargada de intriga, se sintió como una estaca atravesándole el pecho. Germán desvió la vista hacia un lado, diciéndose que era un profesor y que no debía, no podía llorar frente a sus estudiantes. El nudo en su garganta apenas le dejaba respirar, requirió todo su esfuerzo el negar con la cabeza.

—No—susurró, su propia palabra causándole un escalofrío—. No estaba donde acordamos encontrarnos—sintió una mano posándose en su hombro—. La busqué por horas.

—Oh—fue su respuesta, probablemente porque no sabía qué más decir. Su mirada, sin embargo, viajó al final del corredor en que se encontraban, donde a lo lejos se veía una multitud de gente en el Gran Salón, todos aglomerados alrededor de las camillas que cargaban a los magos y brujas fallecidos. Germán sintió que el agarre en su hombro aumentaba, no se atrevió a levantar la vista y ver cómo Javier lo estaba mirando. De hacerlo, de seguro se quebraría—. Lo siento mucho, Profesor.

Con la cabeza garcha, Germán asintió, apenas percibiendo los movimientos del joven que, después de un último apretón para demostrarle su apoyo, se puso de pie y se fue, su ausencia haciendo eco, recordándole que una vez más estaba solo.

Respiró hondo, pero ni todo el aire del planeta bastaría para llenar su vacío. Como flashes se aparecieron en su memoria las últimas horas en las que la lucha contra los Mortífagos y Voldemort seguía latente: cuando corría a la Sala de Menesteres, cuando llegó y vio que Lenay no estaba ahí, cuando decidió quedarse esperándola pero optó por salir a buscarla porque pasaban los minutos y no había llegado. Recordó su búsqueda, cómo recorrió cada corredor, cómo cada rincón del castillo estaba ocupado por un duelo y posteriormente por un cadaver. Recordó paredes cayendo, llanto y gritos, pero nada superaba su miedo, nada lo instaba a correr más que sus ganas de ver a Lenay de nuevo.

Luego recordó el momento en que aceptó que estaba buscando en vano.

Habían pasado horas después de empezar a buscar, y a partir de entonces los recuerdos eran borrosos. Cuando supo que no la encontraría, que ella estaba en algún lugar lejos de su alcance, algo se rompió adentro suyo, algo que le nubló los pensamientos y que lo llevó a deambular, inconsciente de lo que pasaba alrededor. Sabía que hubo duelos, sabía que atacó y fue atacado, pero su mente había abandonado su cuerpo, y su cuerpo se movía como una bestia entre los enemigos, buscando vengarse por una pérdida que acababa de quebrar su espíritu.

Al amanecer, la vida tuvo piedad. La guerra terminó y Germán sonrió. Su espíritu halló la luz un segundo antes de apagarse de nuevo. Entonces recordó que su luz se había perdido, que alguien se la había quitado, y que la hora de enfrentar ese hecho estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Forzando sus músculos agotados, Germán se puso de pie, su varita hundiéndose en el bolsillo de su capa que no estaba rasgado. Su corazón, aunque dolido, le dijo que había llegado el momento de acabar con la cruel tortura de la incertidumbre.  
A pasos titubeantes avanzó por el corredor, los murmullos de la gente aumentaban a medida que se acercaba al Gran Salón, también los sollozos y las condolencias.

Llegó y atravesó la puerta, pero la escena al frente suyo lo obligó a detenerse. Las mesas y sillas que usualmente llenaban el Gran Salón habían desaparecido y el lugar se había convertido en una auténtica morgue. Decenas de hileras de camillas se extendían por el suelo, la mayoría cargando un cuerpo inerte, otras recién recibiendo a un ocupante. Los delgados pasillos entre cada hilera eran transitados por los compañeros, los amigos y los familiares, que caminaban ya sin esperanza o alistándose para la confirmación de un miedo.

La vista le revolvió el estómago, los nervios le habrían hecho pasar un mal rato de no ser porque no había comido nada desde el día anterior.  
Lentamente se adentró en el salón y luego al pasillo más cercano. De izquierda a derecha se movía su rostro mientras sus ojos se posaban en esas expresiones huecas y sin vida. Trataba de no pensar en que la mayoría eran estudiantes, en no fijarse en sus ropas rotas y en sus heridas sangrantes. Trataba de no mirar la cara de sus colegas mientras recordaba los momentos de convivencia en las comidas y la sala de profesores. Y por sobre todo trataba de no imaginarse a Lenay, trataba de no visualizar antes de tiempo sus bellas facciones de color gris como el cemento, su cabello rubio revuelto y pegoteado con sudor y sangre, y sus ojos, los mismos ojos celestes que habían capturado su corazón, cerrados, apagados, sin ni un rastro de vida...

Germán de pronto dejó de caminar, una de sus manos viajó a su frente, sus pensamientos quebrándolo por completo. Se puso a llorar, soltó un sollozo que hizo que sus piernas se tambalearan. Retomó la marcha, esta vez más rápido que antes. Terminó el primer pasillo y entró al segundo, sus mirada borrosa por las lágrimas mientras buscaba a su novia entre los cadáveres. Terminó el segundo y entró al tercero, vagamente notó que había empezado a trotar. Cuarto. Su respiración era agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba de una forma preocupante. Quinto. Se detuvo. Se limpió las mejillas con la manga, sus manos empuñadas por la ansiedad.

—¡Profesor Garmendia!

El llamado de una voz conocida lo hizo voltearse. Secó sus ojos con más fuerza mientras una de sus alumnas se le acercaba. Claramente aliviada llegó a su lado, su rostro moreno tan pálido como el del resto de Hogwarts.

—Natalia—quiso sonreírle, pero fue incapaz—. Qué bueno que estás bien.

—Profesor, por fin lo encuentro—dijo entre suspiros—. Llevo horas buscándolo—como para confirmar, la parte superior de su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante, quedando sus manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas—Tengo... que decirle algo...—tosió—sobre la Profesora Olsen.

La mención de su nombre le hizo sentir un escalofrío. No confió en su voz para pedirle que hablara.

—La atacaron, profesor—dijo, sus ojos miel pendientes de su reacción—. Yo lo vi. Ella estaba subiendo al séptimo piso buscándolo a usted, pero encontró a unos niños solos en un pasillo—volvió a toser, y de no ser porque Germán estaba perdido en sus palabras, habría notado el hilo de sangre que empezó a caer de los labios de la chica—. Eran de primer año, no los habían evacuado, así que la profesora se les acercó para llevarlos a un lugar seguro. Los estaba escondiendo en el armario de una sala cuando unos Mortífagos llegaron. Un amigo y yo fuimos a ayudarle, pero uno de los Mortífagos le prendió fuego al armario y los niños salieron corriendo. La profesora se distrajo y una maldición la alcanzó—volvió a toser, esta vez con tanta fuerza que terminó desplomada en el suelo. Germán se agachó a su lado y la tomó por los hombros, alarmado por cómo cada célula de su cuerpo tiritaba sin parar.

—¿Y?—dijo—¿Qué pasó después?

—Llegó un grupo de aurores. Uno de ellos se llevó a los niños, los demás fueron por los Mortífagos. Mi amigo y yo escondimos a la profesora Olsen en una sala, estaba inconsciente—se detuvo un momento para respirar—. Yo salí a buscarlo a usted pero no lo encontré. Cuando El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado anunció que por una hora no atacaría el castillo, aprovechamos y la llevamos a la enfermería. Estaba muy grave, unos aurores la trasladaron al hospital San Mungo de inmediato. Está allá ahora.

Sin darse cuenta, Germán apretó sus hombros, sabía que seguía llorando pero no le importó.

—¿Está viva?

—Sí—asintió—. Grave, pero viva.

Fue como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, como si hubiese encontrado un oasis cuando estaba a punto de deshidratarse en el desierto. De pronto los pedazos de su alma comenzaron a encontrarse entre sí, la llama de su espíritu volvió a encenderse, calentando su estómago y haciendo correr la sangre que hasta ese momento parecía congelada en sus venas. La esperanza volvió y alimentó la fortaleza de su cuerpo débil, un golpe de energía para sus músculos fatigados.

Germán tomó la varita de su capa y sin previo aviso la apuntó a la boca de la chica:

_—¡Tergeo!_

Un rayo de luz ingresó a su garganta, haciéndola soltar un chillido. Por arte de magia, la luz pareció consumir la sangre que teñía sus labios y dientes de un fuerte color rojo, dejando su rostro impecable.   
La luz cesó y Natalia soltó un supiro.

—Gracias—dijo con voz temblorosa.

—De nada. Pero hay que llevarte al hospital ahora—rápidamente se puso de pie, tirándola de un brazo para ayudarle—¿Hay transportadores en la enfermería?—en respuesta, ella asintió, sus pies arrastrándose en el piso de piedra mientras emprendían marcha.

 _Aquí voy, Lenay_ , pensaba Germán, su ser recargado de ilusión cuando abandonaban las hileras de camillas, salían del Gran Salón y se dirigían a la enfermería.  
  


•••  
  


El Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas era un caos.

Gracias a un desafortunado incidente ocurrido hacía un par de años (por un descuido suyo, Germán terminó con la espina de una planta venenosa enterrada en un pie. En menos de un minuto el veneno hizo efecto y su pie adoptó un desagradable color morado. Desde entonces hacía lo imposible por evitar las plantas venenosas y las espinas), Germán ya conocía el lugar. Luego de haber aparecido en la recepción del hospital gracias al transporte mágico, sus piernas lo llevaron rápidamente por el corredor hasta los elevadores, apenas notando el gigantesco letrero que flotaba sobre el módulo de informaciones:

"San Mungo, 2 de Mayo de 1998:

VISITANTES A PACIENTES PROVENIENTES DE HOGWARTS DIRIGIRSE A LA CUARTA PLANTA"

Por su impaciencia parecía que el elevador subía espantosamente lento, burlándose de su desesperación por hallar a Lenay pronto. Unas diez personas más habían subido con él (sólo la cantidad de gente lo ayudó a notar que el espacio había sido ampliado con magia) y la mayoría lucía tan nerviosa como él. Los rostros, sólo podía suponer, estaban grisáseos y secos comparado con cómo estarían en un día normal, y sólo cuando las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver el escándalo que era la cuarta planta del San Mungo, Germán se dio cuenta de que la batalla de Hogwarts había sobrepasado las barreras del castillo.

Había gente por doquier, no había espacio que no estuviera ocupado por un mago o bruja desesperado por tener noticias de un ser querido. Como pudo, Germán se hizo espacio entre la multitud hasta llegar al mesón de atenciones donde una decena de brujas atendía a los visitantes.

—Hola. Estoy buscando a Lenay Chantelle Olsen—dijo con rapidez a una mujer de unos sesenta años, de nariz chata y que usaba un sombrero verde y puntiagudo sobre la cabeza.

—Habitación doscientos noventa y cinco—respondió, sus pequeños ojos grises fijos en la esfera transparente que sostenía entre sus dedos arrugados—. Sección Maleficios. Por el pasillo a la derecha.

—¡Gracias!

Como si tuvieran vida propia sus piernas empezaron a moverse, sus brazos flectados a cada lado de su cuerpo para abrirse paso entre las decenas de personas que bloqueaban el pasillo. Sus ojos se fijaban en cada número martillado en las paredes junto a las puertas, viendo con ansiedad cómo subían y subían acercándose al doscientos noventa y cinco.   
Cuando por fin halló la habitación encontró que la puerta estaba abierta, una persona entrando y otra saliendo, un sanador hablando con un hombre en los asientos junto al umbral. Con el corazón latiendo en su garganta, entró, su mirada viajando fugazmente de izquierda a derecha, buscando esa distintiva cabellera rubia que no había podido encontrar en toda la noche. Las cortinas que separaban a una camilla de la otra le permitieron ver a solo dos pacientes, ambos vestidos con ropas blancas y que no parecían tener más de veinte años de edad.

—¿A quién busca?

Una voz femenina lo hizo voltearse, encontrándose con la mirada cansada de una joven sanadora, de cabello negro levantado en un moño y unos papeles afirmados entre su brazo y su pecho.

—Lenay Olsen. Me dijeron que estaba aquí.

—Oh—por algún motivo a Germán le dio la sensación de que ella lo había estado esperando—. Sígame, por favor.

La siguió pisando sus talones, sus manos temblando por los nervios. Pareció que pasaron horas antes de que la sanadora se detuviera junto a la última de las cortinas y la abriera lo suficiente para meter la cabeza.

—Tiene visitas—la oyó decir, justo antes de voltearse hacia él—. Pase. Ha estado preguntando por usted.

Cuando la vio, fue como si cada segundo de agonía hubiera valido la pena.

Ella estaba sentada en su cama, cubierta por una manta blanca y su cabello ondulado cayendo a cada lado de su cara. Los ojos celestes que tanto había extrañado parecieron volver a la vida en cuanto se conectaron con los suyos, y cuando Germán atravesaba el dosel para llegar a su lado, lo miraban como tratando de descifrar si él era real o un sueño. Pero ambos eran más reales que nunca, más presentes que lo que jamás habían estado frente al otro. Era eso lo único que Germán podía pensar cuando envolvió a Lenay con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él, soltando un suspiro que no sabía que había estado reteniendo. La sensación de su cuerpo delgado contra el suyo fue suficiente para que se deshiciera de alivio, y cuando sintió dos bracitos rodeando su torso por poco no gritó de alegría. La emoción fue tan fuerte que ambos rompieron en llanto. No les importó llorar y botar por fin todo el miedo, la desesperación y la desesperanza que habían sentido. Lloraron con pasión, aferrándose entre sí como con terror a separarse de nuevo, como si el otro fuera el hilo que los conectaba a la vida.

Lenay temblaba bajo sus brazos, podía oír sus sollozos y sentir las lágrimas que terminaban humedeciendo su cuello. Germán se alejó un poco, sólo un poco para poder apoyar las manos en sus mejillas y darle un beso en la frente. Luego otro, otro y otro mientras ella limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus pulgares y acomodaba con cariño el cabello marrón que caía sobre sus ojos.

—Casi me matas del susto—susurró Germán con un hilo de voz, rozando su nariz con la suya.

—Ups—respondió de la misma manera, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que sus frentes se unieran.

—¿Ups?—dijo, su sonrisa delatando su falso enojo. Los ojos de Lenay volvieron a abrirse y le sonrió también—¿Sólo eso vas a decir? ¿Me tienes buscándote por todas partes toda la noche y lo único que dices es "ups"?—bromeó, y la risa que soltó Lenay hizo que su pecho burbujeara de felicidad.

La besó de nuevo, esta vez en la boca. Capturó sus labios tan suavemente como si se tratara de un pétalo, con miedo a romperla si la movía muy fuerte. No duró mucho, sólo lo suficiente para decirle silenciosamente que la amaba, que acababa de probar una pizca de lo que se sentiría no tenerla a su lado y que la sensación por poco no acababa con él. A juzgar por su suspiro cuando se separaron, ella entendió su mensaje. Y hubiesen estado así por el resto del día, envueltos en los brazos del otro y con sus frentes unidas de no ser porque alguien se aclaró la garganta. Extrañado Germán miró hacia un lado, y se sorprendió mucho al ver a un hombre de pie al otro lado de la camilla. De cabello y bigote blancos, vestía una túnica del mismo color y los miraba a ambos con simpatía.

Demasiado cansado como para sentir vergüenza por no haber notado su presencia, Germán se puso de pie y le extendió una mano al hombre para que la estrechara.

—Usted debe ser el sanador.

—Llámame William—dijo, dándole un apretón a su mano—. Soy quien ha estado tratando a la señorita. Una paciente muy fuerte, debo decir—le sonrió.

—¿Cómo está ella?—preguntó, soltando su mano para apoyarla en la cabeza de Lenay.

—Mejor. Logramos invertir los efectos del maleficio que le lanzaron. Fue difícil, necesitamos a un auror que buscara un contrahechizo y tuve que pedirle a tres internos que me ayudaran a hacerlo. Despertó apenas quitamos la magia oscura de su organismo—Germán notó que lucía cansado, sólo los anteojos ocultaban las manchas negras bajo sus ojos. Vagamente se preguntó cuántas horas llevaba trabajando—. Lenay deberá estar aquí al menos hasta mañana para monitorear cómo va avanzando, y tendrá que beber pociones durante los próximos siete días para eliminar las consecuencias del maleficio. Ya le expliqué que debe venir apenas sienta que algo anda mal—dijo, a lo que Lenay asintió—. Pero a pesar de todo, puedo asegurarte que vamos por buen camino y que ambas están bien.

Germán soltó un suspiro.

—Gracias, William. De verdad no sé qué haría si...—dejó de hablar, su ceño frunciéndose cuando un detalle importante captó su atención—¿Dijo "ambas"?

Sus ojos se posaron una vez más en Lenay, vio una lágrima más deslizándose por su rostro antes de perderse entre las sábanas, una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios mientras una de sus manos se apoyaba en su vientre.

—Ambas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UFFFFF *llora*
> 
> No pensaban que iba a matar a mi hija, cierto?
> 
> Les gustan los AUs? Este es el primero que hago<3

**Author's Note:**

> Sígueme en Twitter!: @GodBlessSMG :D


End file.
